New Beginnings
by purpleaurora
Summary: How could this have happened to me? My own mother called me a freak before shipping me to another country to learn to control my magic that I didn't even know I had a month ago. My life really could not get any worse...right? Next Gen Rated for later chapters.
1. Quick Note

Just a quick AN. I don't own anything sadly except for Chelsea, but other than that this is just my interpretation. This is also my first story so any feedback is appreciated. My updates may be slow till May because school is still in session, but I was getting bored reading and wanted to try my hand at writing. Please let me know what you think!

~PurpleAurora


	2. The Reject from America

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 1 – The Reject from America**

I have never been so scared in my eleven years of life.

I have no idea how I even got to the station. My body has been working on auto pilot since Buffalo. It seems like so long ago I was being forced to say goodbye to Karl, my one and only friend since I was five, and being shipped off by my mother to live with the other 'freaks' like me. Was that really less than 24 hours ago?

As I shakily walked towards the station entrance I couldn't help but feel my anxiety rising. At one point I even had to stop and lean against the cold stone of the station hallway. How could I do this alone? I can barely make a grilled cheese without burning the house down and I was now expected to go to a boarding school in England? To learn witchcraft none the less? I am in way over my head on this.

Less than a month ago now I had a young professor, come to my home and discuss my abilities with my mother and I. Needless to say we were both surprised. I have never shown any signs of magic, not once. I don't even know if I can do it yet and I'm off to a school to teach me to 'control it'. This would happen to me. If I didn't see the look of pure shock on my mother's face I would have thought she created this elaborate scheme to get me out of her hair. She never wanted me anyway.

As I am sliding down the wall silently hyperventilating a man walks over to me.

'Are you alright? You look a bit shaky.'

I look up into his bright green eyes, much brighter than my own green rimmed with navy, and because he looks at me with more genuine concern than anyone I have ever met, I break down right there in the station. How embarrassing, no wonder my mother hates me, I can't even keep myself together enough to answer a simple question.

The man looks scared at my sudden outburst and his wife instantly pushes him aside and pulls me into an embrace. Her own children are looking on with concern and some embarrassment as well. I quickly pull myself together any try to act normal, or at least as normal as possible for me.

'I'm so sorry. It must be the jet lag. I'm here for the first time to go to boarding school up in Scotland and I guess it just hit me exactly how far away New York really is.' I say quickly placing my best smile on my face.

The woman has a face of understanding on her face and instantly stands me up and asks my name.

'I'm Chelsea. I'm so sorry again I didn't get much sleep on the plane last night and my mind must finally be feeling the strain. Thank you again Mrs. …I'm sorry I must have missed your name?'

'Ginny, Ginny Potter, but please Ginny is fine dear.'

'Well Ginny, thank you very much. I think I really needed that hug.' My smile never slipping from my face causing Mr. Potter to look at me as if he knew I was faking it.

'Don't think a think of it dear. You said you were going to school up in Scotland? My boys are as well, it's even Albus's first year there as well. I'm assuming you are muggle born?' My heart stops at the phrase, is it that obvious that I don't belong here?

I must have voiced my thoughts because Mr. Potter chuckled behind his wife's back earning him a glare from Ginny. She turned back to me and said 'Don't worry sweetie, we can take you to the platform with us. It is a bit tricky your first time.' Then she simply walked further into the station with her children following her rapidly. He husband though simply stood with me waiting for me to wrap my head around this woman's unnatural kindness. I looked at him and he simply shrugged his shoulders and we started following his family through the crowded station.

Once we reached the rest of the family where they were waiting for us Ginny started rambling about just running straight at the wall in front of us and I must have looked at her as if she was some mutant animal or something because she laughed and told her oldest son to just demonstrate for me. I must be losing my mind because I think the boy just ran through a solid brick wall! I must have blinked when he disappeared, that explains why I didn't see where he actually went. Then again I watched as Mr. Potter and the 2nd potter boy did the same as the first boy. This magic thing will be the death of me. Ginny was looking at me with humor in her eyes.

'You look just like Harry, my husband, when my mom showed him how to get onto the platform the first time.' She laughed and told me that the more at ease I was the easier it would be. How could I be at ease running at a wall I will never know but I guess I had to try.

I don't think I have ever been happier to do something that terrified me so much. It was like stepping on to that platform made all of my worries drift away. There was so much…happiness here. I didn't even know what to do other than smile. Ginny and her daughter followed shortly after me and she dragged me over to her family, who had joined an army of redheads. Wow there was a lot of them. I was used to large families though, being the child of one of seven. It seemed that Ginny grew up in a family similar to my dad's, the thought of him bringing a stab of pain for a second.

Ginny turned towards me smiling. 'I completely forgot the introductions to my own children earlier. My oldest is James,' she pointed to a boy who looked slightly older than me with wavy auburn hair and hazel eyes. He gave me a crooked grin and a wave. I couldn't help but blush and wave back, James was diffidently a charmer. 'Albus is our second son' Ginny continued pointing to a boy who looked like a spitting image of Mr. Potter with nearly out of control black hair and his father's bright green eyes. He, like his brother gave me the same grin, but it was more subtly charming, like he didn't know he was one of the cutest boys on the platform at only eleven. I smiled back at him before Ginny continued. 'and this is our little Lily.' She said smiling as her daughter gave her a look that clearly stated that she did not like being called little.

Ginny looked around at her family who was looking at me curiously and then at her watch. 'I would introduce you to the rest of our family Chelsea, but we don't have nearly enough time so Al and Rosie can just talk us up on the train.' she quickly hugged her sons and their cousins that were also going to school and we boarded the train together, James helping me with my trunk. The Potters and their cousins al waved happily at their family shouting last goodbyes for the term at school.

As the train pulled out of sight of the platform, James and Albus both turned to me at the same time to say something before noticing the other. Without words James pulled a funny looking coin from his pocket and called tails before flipping it into the air. It must have landed on heads because he muttered something I am sure was profane under his breath before picking up his trunk and waving goodbye to me and the rest of the cousins standing in the area and heading down the hall. I looked to Albus for an explanation, but could not control my laughter at the pure look of excitement on his face.

'You get to sit with me and Rose for the ride. Trust me when I say you lucked out. With James you would come out looking like a canary or something worse.' He said with a shudder, obviously remembering something traumatic from his past. I just smiled and we followed his cousins down the train car finding an empty compartment.

Immediately the girl with frizzy red hair turned to me offering her hand.

'I'm Rose, Rose Weasley. I'm Al's cousin, one of many if you haven't noticed.' She said giggling. 'I'm sure you will meet the rest before the end of the day. They tend to like gossip and fresh meat, sadly for you, you're both.' She said with a sigh before asking how his recent family trip was and talking of many people, whom I assumed were their family members.

About a half an hour latter there was a knock at the door and a beautiful blonde girl with a shiny badge with HG on it walked in. Rose jumped up and hugged the young woman, talking very quickly to her about what had happened since last seeing her. The blond seemed to be only faintly listening to her cousin as she looked curiously at me. She seemed to be sizing me up, wondering why her family had accepted me into their fold without her opinion. Al noticed me shift uncomfortably and looked at his cousin with anger flashing in his eyes.

'She is fine Vic. She has no idea so stop looking at her like she stole Teddy from you.' He practically growled at the gorgeous girl who looked shocked at his outburst.

'Well, I'm sorry for worrying but you know the rules we have about newcomers. She hasn't qualified yet and I was just checking on her intentions with you two.' She stated looking at Al as if he had broken a law, which by her words he had come close, just by talking to me. I instantly felt guilty and got up to get my things and move compartments.

'Its fine I will just go. I don't want to get anyone in trouble. No use of fighting over me.' I said as I walked out of the compartment but before I reached the door, I felt a hand on my wrist holding me back. Turning to see Al, I noticed that he was angrier than before. He turned to his cousin and, forcing himself not to shout, said three simple words, 'Family meeting. Now.'

This can't be good.


	3. The Family Meeting

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 2 – The Family Meeting**

Who knew so many people could fit in one compartment.

Victorie, After Al's outburst had sent a silvery swan out the door, much to my surprise, which was followed by the remainder of the Potter-Weasleys to appear at the door to the compartment as if a mystical swan telling them to come to a family meeting was a normal occurrence. This magic stuff will be the death of me.

The group was quickly quieted when they caught a glimpse at Al. he was still fuming for some odd reason. I don't know why he wouldn't let me leave; I was only causing problems between him and his family, and lord knows I am not worth the trouble. I was brought out of my thoughts as Al began talking to the group.

'This meeting is to call attention to a new membership I am proposing. As per the rules set by Teddy, I called this meeting in order for everyone to meet Chelsea.' Murmurs broke throughout the compartment at this point. I clearly heard someone ask 'Is he nuts? None of us even know this girl!' to which I looked down at my feet, trying not to be too hurt by the comment I heard from a girl who looked to be Victorie's brother. Al must have heard the comment too because after growling quickly he practically demanded everyone to quiet down, to which they complied, oddly enough.

'Listen, I know we haven't even known her for a full day yet, but she is a great person, I can tell and if she can get along with Rosie and I then you all should respect us enough to let us have her as our friend and if you choose to, be her friend as well. She is new to both our country and our world and the least we can do is try to make her feel at home. If you don't accept my proposal of her membership into The Pack then you can resign my membership because I won't want to be a part of this.' Albus waved his hands wildly around the compartment at his last statement causing many to flinch at his movements and words, though they had a different effect on me.

I stood up slowly and looked Al in the eye trying to show him how appreciative I was for his statement while I spoke the words that nearly broke my heart. 'I can't come between you and your family. I won't let you stop talking to them. Family is everything no matter what they say or do. I don't know what The Pack is or whatever membership you are trying to give me but it is obvious that they don't know me well enough to accept me like Rose and you have. I'm sorry but I can't let you give all of them up for me.' By the end of my speech my voice was barely loud enough for Al to hear.

Before he could react I went to leave the compartment, only to be blocked at the last second by none other than Victorie. She looked at me with a smile and some sort of admiration in her eyes. She winked at me before stating 'I vote yes' to the rest of the compartment.

To my shock everyone readily agreed to her vote and I was admitted into The Pack, whatever the hell that was. I looked into the faces of a family that somehow felt like they now belonged to me and smiled. I guess proving yourself through selflessness and the thought of family first are very Pack like thoughts. Who knew?

After the others left Al and Rose were left to answer my questions on what they hell The Pack even was. I guess Al's 'brother' started it in his second year when Victorie started Hogwarts. Basically if a person did not pass the membership vote, the person was not trusted with family information and could only be a distant friend to the members of The Pack that they knew. Being a member allowed a person to be trusted and these memberships were few and far between apparently, many going to the children of their parent's friends from their days at school who were practically family, and significant others, which I was neither. I felt a wave of happiness and love that I hadn't felt since the last time I saw my dad over five years ago.

I had almost forgotten what acceptance felt like.


	4. The Sorting

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 3 – The Sorting**

The rest of the ride passed in laughter and a quick lesson on Hogwarts and the magical world that I was now a part of. I could not have been happier. Just as I was finally thinking life couldn't be better Victorie entered our compartment and told us we were almost to school and that we needed to get into our robes.

This simple statement seemed to wipe all of the happiness out of the compartment like a dementor, which was apparently an extremely scary creature that sucks out people's souls. We quickly did as she suggested and were soon off the train following students towards a booming voice shouting 'Firs' years! O'er 'ere firs' years!' I looked towards Al and he just smiled knowingly before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the voice.

Shocked did not accurately describe my emotion but really I can't think of what else it would be. The man shouting was huge, gigantic even. Al seemed to see my shock and assured me Hagrid was as harmless as a fly, but I just found that hard to believe.

The half-giant was introduced to me quickly as he was leading us down the path top the boats that would take us to the castle. 'Ah so yer the lil girl 'arry flooed me 'bout?' before I could ask him what he was talking about I saw the castle and was transfixed. I immediately fell in love. How could something so massive and historic feel like home? I didn't have time to question my feelings as Rose quickly took my hand and sat me next to her in the little four person boat. Al sat behind us with a blond buy he seemed to know. Before I could introduce myself though, the boat started to glide across the smooth lake on its own. I grabbed Rose and hung on for dear life until she explained to me that the boats were completely safe and they were charmed so that we could only exit after we were at the castle. This charm was new this year though apparently after James was dared the year before by his cousin Fred to jump from the boat and swim to the castle. He only made it half way apparently before Hagrid had to fish him out.

By the end of Rose's retelling of the hilarious event, we were at the castle and my stomach seemed to think that tumbling like a gymnast was the way to react. The professor that had come to tell me about my magic suddenly stepped into the hall and began a well-practiced speech.

'Hello! Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I am professor Longbottom and I am the Herbology professor here, as well as the head of Gryffindor House. There are four houses here at Hogwarts. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While here your house will be like your family. After we line you up alphabetically, we will lead you into the Great Hall where the sorting hat will place you in the house that best fits your personality and strengths. Now please listen carefully for your name and step into your place in line!'

After my name was called I tried to recall everything I could about what Al and Rose had said about the houses. All I could remember though was that they both wanted to be in Gryffindor with nearly all of their relatives other than Victorie and Lucy. By the time I broke from my thoughts the sorting had started. I must have missed the song that Al told me was the best part of the sorting. Oh well there is always next year.

Professor Longbottom was already on the C names, before I could let mi nerves act up again I heard 'DelMare, Chelsea' and I somehow managed to make it up the stairs to the platform that held the sorting hat. As I placed the too large hat on my head he instantly looked into my mind scaring me half to death.

'Oh don't be scared my dear, I am just getting to know you so I know where you fill fit best while here.' He spoke to me in a quiet voice that only made me frightened me more than I already was.

He chuckled before he spoke again, 'As I said don't be afraid. Let's see here… not Slytherin…no not Slytherin. You are kind and caring, even to those who don't deserve your kindness, which are qualities of Hufflepuff for sure…but your bravery and brains outweigh your kindness…yes it's all here. You will do swimmingly in RAVENCLAW!' The last part was shouted for the hall to hear and the hat was lifted off my head and I was guided towards the Ravenclaw table where I was greeted by Victorie who quickly hugged me before turning her attention back to the sorting.

I sat in silence, it seemed there were not many Ravenclaws this year, me being the first and I was not followed until Goldstein, Timothy, who merely smiled at me before ignoring me completely. Porter, Mackenzie soon was greeted by the Ravenclaws as well, right before Potter, Albus was shouted, causing the hall to go deathly quiet. I was shocked by this because of the sheer noise that was filling the hall prior to the calling of Al's name. I turned to Victorie who just shook her head as if to say we could talk later about it. Al had the hate on for a few minutes, he seemed to be having an argument with the hat and judging by his clenched fists he was not winning. The hat suddenly called 'SLYTHERIN' into the shocked hall and Al practically stormed over to the table next to mine looking so mad, no one at the table dared to welcome him.

I caught his attention as the sorting continued with Scamander, Lorcan, and made him look at me. Hoping my eyes portrayed my confusion and concern for him. He seemed to realize how he was acting a shot me a quick smile before we heard the shout of RAVENCLAW shouted for the fourth time that night. I greeted the blond boy from the boat earlier, before we both turned back to Al at the Slytherin table, he simple mouthed 'later' to us and we nodded turning back to the sorting.

Rose was called next to last and after another heated argument, which she seemed to win she was sorted into Gryffindor. She smiled and skipped to her noisy cousins at the red and gold clad table. After Zabini, Clarisse was sorted into Slytherin; an older woman stood at the center of the head table and placed her wand to her neck. Her voice instantly filled the room, 'Hello. Welcome to our new students, and welcome back to returning students! I am Headmistress McGonagall. I would just like to remind some students that the Forbidden Forest is still forbidden, I know it may come as a shock to some,' she looked pointedly at the Gryffindor table at this statement before continuing her short speech. 'Also all Weasley's Wizard Wheezes are off limits on school property, a full list of products is posted on Mr. Flich's office door. That is all for now, let us enjoy the feast!' With a wave of her wand mountains of food appeared on all five tables in the hall. Though it was an amazing sight, I could not make my attention stray from the somber green eyed boy at the table next to mine.

Victorie notices and placed a comforting arm around me and whispered that she would explain everything to me in her room tonight. What could possibly be so important that she couldn't tell me here, it wasn't as if people were listening to our conversation, actually many were too busy talking and pointing at Al to even acknowledge us. Whatever this secret was I knew it was bigger than anything I could expect and I hopped that Al was going to be ok.


	5. The Talk Part 1

New Beginnings

Chapter 4 – The Talk Part 1

The tower that held Ravenclaw tower seemed far away from everything else the castle had to offer, but it was well worth the walk. The tower's knocker still asked a riddle, 'That had not changed since the schools founding' Victorie whispered to me as the prefect was talking about something that wasn't grasping my attention. Once we walked into the common area of the tower I looked around in awe at the blue and bronze clad room. Bookcases and windows alternated around the room, which I am sure was stunning in the daylight. The ceiling was enchanted, just as the one in the Great Hall was, reflecting the clear night sky at the moment.

All too soon Victorie was leading us up to our new dorm…it seemed odd that I would only be sharing a room with one girl, but Mackenzie seemed nice enough. As we reached our rooms it seemed that my nerves kick back in from the sorting, it must have shown because Victorie turned to the two of us and smiled.

'It's always scary the first time you walk into a new room but I promise you will love the room just as much as I always did. Plus with only two of you, you will get an insane amount of closet space.' She finished with a wink that made us both laugh, even though the nerves were still there.

I couldn't have held back the smile that formed on my face if I had tried. I turned to Mackenzie who looked like I felt. Victorie smiled and said she would meet me back in the common room in an hour to give me a tour and I just waved her out of the room and went to the bed with my trunk at the foot of it. Mackenzie turned to me after making it to her bed as well.

'How are you so close to the Potter-Weasley clan already? My mom told me that they are practically royalty and someone on the train told me you were muggle born and from America. How did you get to be friendly so quickly?'

I stared at her in shock. It was obvious there was something special about The Pack, but I assumed that they were just popular or well-known because of the large amount of them. Obviously I was missing something crucial in the equation; hopefully Victorie would clear that up with our talk. Mackenzie was waiting for my answer to her question, so I just made something up.

'Oh I am really not that close to them. They are just being nice because I ran into Mrs. Potter at the station, and she helped me onto the platform. See I didn't know how to get to it being a muggle born.' This seemed to appease her curiosity for the time being, but it only heightened my own thoughts on the situation.

'Well that was awfully nice of them to let you sit with them.' She said it as though it was causing her pain to utter the words before she turned towards me with a dazzling smile. 'We should be friends since we are the only two in the room. Everyone at home calls me Kenzie, what about you? Any nicknames I should be aware of?'

I was not getting a good feel about this conversation already. 'Not really, my mom didn't really have a special name to call me and my family calls me CiCi because my younger cousins couldn't ever say Chelsea. Other than that I just go by my name.'

Kenzie seemed to accept this lie as well so I quickly got up and ran to the door while she hung an expensive looking dress in her closet.

'I'm going to head down to meet Victorie; she said she would show me were all the classrooms are so I don't get lost. I can show you tomorrow maybe. Okay bye!' I managed to get that all out before the door closed between us and I rushed down the stairs nearly knocking into Victorie.

'Good, I was just coming to get you! Let's head to my room. Teddy should be there and I want you to meet him. But don't tell anyone because he graduated in June and shouldn't really be here' she smiled during this shocking revelation and dragged me down the hall and a flight of stairs before turning to a portrait of what seemed to be the king and queen of England, but then I noticed that the woman in the picture matched the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw from the common room. She smiled down at me while Victorie whispered something to the man in the portrait who smiled as well as the frame slid to the right allowing us into a much smaller common room where two young men were sitting.

Victorie released my hand and ran towards the boy with bright blue hair and grey eyes. The boy smiled so bright it was almost painful as he picked the giggling girl up and spun her around like she was five. It was possibly the cutest thing I had seen all year. I cleared my throat so that the two boys knew I was in the room.

'Ummmm…hi. I'm Chelsea.' I said holding out my hand to the other boy who had cropped dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a Gryffindor red and gold striped tie loose on his neck with a half untucked oxford school shirt unbuttoned at the top. Even with his messy appearance he was handsome.

'I'm Ryan.' He said with a thick Irish accent and a grin to match James's.

Teddy shook his head at his friend and let go of Victorie to show Ryan the door to what must be the Head Boy's room. There he whispered something to Ryan which made the Irishman laugh and send one last wave to us before heading into his room for the night.

Teddy once again shook his head and walked over holding his hand to me. 'I'm Teddy, Harry and Ginny's god son. Maybe you could tell I'm also Vic's slave.' He said with a chuckle even as she smacked him on the back of his head.

'It's nice to meet you Teddy. If you don't mind I really would like to get to the bottom of what is going on though. Apparently you all or royalty or something and I want to know what I got myself into with this Pack business.' I said quickly as to not show my nerves at my gutsy statement.

After a moment of staring at me a little slack jawed and turned towards Victorie. 'Merlin she is just like you at this age Vic! You may have to fight her for my heart.' He finished with a laugh. Victorie did not find his last comment that funny and slapped him on the back of his head before turning back to me and asking me what I knew already.

'Well, I know you all are famous for something, what I have no idea. Kenzie, my roommate, she made it seem like you all don't have many friends outside of the family, and that I must have done something to you all for you to be nice to me. I don't think that's true though because I haven't seen you all be mean to anyone and I spent the whole day with you. Well maybe Al lost his temper a bit on the train but…' My rambling was brought to a look when Teddy's blight blue hair suddenly shifted to Black and his clear grey eyes to green. He looked like an older version of Al. He turned to Victorie.

'How bad was it? Did he hurt anyone?' But before Victorie could answer I lifted myself from the couch opposite them and stood in front of Teddy.

'Why do you automatically think that he would hurt someone? He has been the nicest person I have met here and he has stood behind me and made sure that I was accepted for who I am. How can you have so little faith in him?' I must have been red at this point because Victorie sat me on the couch again and tried to calm me down.

'Chels, it's just that in the past Al has had issues controlling his magic. He has a lot of power and he just can't always keep a lid on it. That's why we need to talk to you about the family. It goes way beyond what Al can do.'

'Ok well what are you waiting for?' I was getting rather agitated for waiting.


	6. The Talk Part 2

New Beginnings

Chapter 5 – The Talk Part 2

'Alright so let's start with who the people are.' She pulled out two pictures. One with many of the people I saw at the station and then some, and the other was older and had a mix of people who were not family, but very close. These people were not as happy as the one of the Weasley family, they seemed to be scared of something, even behind the smiles they had on their faces.

'This is our family, obviously, The Weasleys. They are all huge players in this story. Uncle Harry, he was raised by his muggle aunt and uncle. They were really mean people and though he was a freak because they thought that magic was unnatural. When he got on the train he met Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, soon the three were nearly inseparable. As the year progressed Harry learned that he was famous. As a baby, the most evil wizard that the world has ever seen, Lord Voldemort, attacked Harry and his parents at their home. His parents died in the attack due to the killing curse, and when Lord Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry, the curse rebounded and killed Voldemort instead. Harry became a hero to the wizarding world, even though he didn't know it for ten years. With me so far?'

All I could do was nod, I was so wrapped up in this story and it was only just beginning.

'Good. So that year the philosopher's stone was hidden at Hogwarts behind many enchantments and barriers that should have kept even the most talented wizard and witches away. The trio, Harry, Ron and Hermione, managed to get through them all when they believed that Professor Snape, their not so nice potions master was attempting to get it. They thought ill of the wrong professor and it was there DADA professor, Quirrel was his name I think, he wanted the stone and had Lord Voldemort living inside him. It's hard to explain how but it will become clearer through the story that Voldemort would stop at nothing to become human again. That was the second time that Uncle Harry defeated Voldemort.'

'Wait he did all that in his first year?' The question was out of my mount before I could stop it,

They both laughed before Teddy picked up the story where it left off.

'I think those were similar to my thoughts when I first heard this story. over the summer after their first year the trio was separated and Harry hadn't received a single letter from his friends all summer. Obviously he was feeling upset that they didn't want to see him when suddenly a house elf appeared in his room and basically told him that Hogwarts was not safe this year and that he shouldn't go back. The house elf had stolen all his letters and gifts that his friends had sent him. Before he left the house elf got Harry in trouble with his aunt and uncle, hoping that if they were made then they would not allow him to go back to Hogwarts. Ron, Fred and George all came to get him shortly after this in Grandpa Arthur's flying car and took him to The Burrow. It was..'

'Did you say a flying car? They actually exist? Do they still have it? Can I see it?'

Laughter rang through the room once more and Teddy claimed that it is still in the shed at The Burrow.

'Just don't tell Nana, she'd give Grandpa a scolding like no other. Anyways it was Aunt Gin's first year that year and so everyone headed to Diagon Ally. They ran into another old wizarding family, the Malfoy's. The younger Malfoy was in Harry's year and they had never gotten along. Malfoy's father, Lucius, slipped a diary into Ginny's stack of books and the group left without knowing. She wrote in the diary and it wrote back and gave her advice, the diary called himself Tom. Throughout the year the trio was dealing with some things, during a dueling club meeting people heard Harry talking to a snake in Parseltongue, snake language. This has only been done by dark wizards, the last being Voldemort himself. The Chamber of Secrets was opened that year as well and everyone automatically thought that it was Harry who had opened it due to this 'gift'. Whatever was held within the Chamber was petrifying Muggleborns and even Mrs. Norris, that really old cat the caretaker has. After a year of these attacks, there was a message left a hallway in blood. I think it said 'Her body will lie in the Chamber forever'. That was it right Vic?'

'I think it was skeleton, not body, but close enough…'

'Ok anyways, after Harry and Ron saw this, oh Hermione was petrified! I almost forgot that was why she wasn't there. So once the boys saw the teachers around this, one of them informed the others that the girl in the girl in the Chamber was Gin. Needless to say they thought with their hearts and not their heads. They went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom to ask her where the entrance to the Chamber was; since she had died the last time it was opened. She pointed to where the Basilisk, a really big snake, came out of the sinks. It was the entrance. Harry and Ron had dragged their wimpy DADA teacher with them. Once in the chamber the teacher tried to leave them and erase their memories, but he stole Uncle Ron's wand which had been broken all year. The spell back fired and shot the professor into the wall causing the ceiling to collapse and split up the pair. Harry continued into the Chamber and saw Gin lying there nearly dead. Then he saw a young man with her. It was Tom, he later became Lord Voldemort. So harry was forced to fight a huge basilisk by himself, but Dumbledore's phoenix brought him a sword that belonged to Godric Gryffindor himself and Harry stabbed the basilisk killing it, but he was bitten in the process. Gin woke up after Harry destroyed the diary by stabbing it with the fang that was in his arm. Fawkes, the phoenix cried on him and healed the wounds, see phoenix tears have healing powers. After they were done in the Chamber Harry set that house elf, Dobby was his name, free from the Malfoy's. They were his masters. Still following?'

Oh yeah, I was following alright. 'This story seems impossible. How could one twelve year old handle all this drama and action? No one can live through that much. I'm sorry but Mr. Potter seemed perfectly fine when I meant him. He wouldn't be like that if this was true!'

'Chelsea I swear to you this is all true. I wanted you in the Pack because I knew you would bring reason to us, just like Aunt Hermione did to the trio. Merlin knows we need reason and logic sometimes, especially the boys. When I saw you ready to leave the only thing that made you smile the whole day, I knew you were it. You're selfless and you put family first and that is what we are all about. We keep others away usually because they usually don't understand that. But you do. The only people in the Pack other than family are people who have been around since before we were here. The children we had play dates with and heard the stories we are telling just like we did. They understand why we are the way we are. Why we put family before everything else. It's because you can lose them so quickly. Fred, the brother that flew the flying car to Harry's house, he died fighting in the final battle against Voldemort. Percy, Molly and Lucy's dad, he turned his back on the family because they believed Harry once Voldemort came back in his fourth year. He only came back to them right before the battle where his brother died. The first one to accept him back was Fred. Uncle Percy to this day has never forgiven himself for turning on family. That's why we protect ourselves by keeping people who can make us lose the most important thing to us away. We don't invite the girls that the boys have as flings into the pack or usually the people in the dorms with us. They don't understand unless they have seen firsthand what losing the ones you love can do to a person or a family. I can see your family has similar values to ours and I can also see that you have lost someone close to you and that has helped you make your own Pack. I could tell Al saw that too and that's why we accepted you into ours. It's obvious your Pack isn't here and we invited you to ours. We will protect you in our Pack just like your Pack did for you before. But we can't do that if you doubt us and our history. You have to know why we became the way we are, because if you don't understand you can't accept our flaws and quirks and that won't create the unity we need. I promise you we aren't lying to you. Do you promise not to doubt us?'

Victorie's speech left me shocked. People died fighting this monster Voldemort. People in their own family none the less. People they miss even though it seems like they have never met them. How could I doubt Victorie and Teddy when the two of them had tears in their eyes after that speech? They lost people that they love and that was something that I could understand whole heartedly.

'I trust you, and I'm sorry for ever doubting you. Please continue the story.'

As the two spoke the story got more intense. Fugitives and tournaments, dragons and war. The whole thing was too much for one person. But it wasn't just one person was it. It was a family, much like the Pack itself. I saw it, the reason for their secrecy. People could not be trusted, because most of the time they abused that trust. Like Peter who literally ratted out his friends to their enemy, or Professor Moody who was actually a death eater on a potion, impersonating the great auror. They were both trusted and turned out to be nothing but fakes. Family were the only ones you could ever trust.

The hardest story to listen to was the final one though. The trio was on the run finding pieces of Voldemort's soul. No connection to what was happening. The war itself was an insane thought. I could have easily been killed in it due to my blood status. The final battle was a heartbreaking story. Teddy had been telling the story but had to stop midway because of his emotions. His own parents had died; I couldn't imagine losing my parents before I could even remember them. He could barely sit up on his own before he was orphaned by the war. Fred had died as well as many other students that were barely old enough to fight.

The believability of the story was in their eyes and their emotions. I hung on their every word and the meaning of this whole meeting clicked. They needed to trust me like they trusted each other. I could not take the pain of this story anymore and decided it was time I told my own.

Hopefully it would help them see why I am the way I am, just as their story did for me.


	7. Of Sleepovers and Breakfast

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 6 – Of Sleepovers and Breakfast**

'Victorie?' I questioned the beautiful blonde as she soothed the now sandy haired boy.

'Please call me Vic, or Tori, anything but Victorie. It sounds so impersonal.'

'Ok Vic, I really want to tell you my story, especially since you both have given so much of yourselves to me tonight. I just only want to tell it once though because it's still too painful to me. Is there anyways that Teddy can come back tomorrow? It's Sunday and I was thinking we could get everyone in the Pack, family and friends together so I can explain? Plus it's nearly 3am and I haven't slept since I left America and its finally catching up to me.'

'Oh Merlin, is it really almost 3! I can't even take you back to your room without us both getting in trouble. You'll have to stay here. I'll go grab you some of my things and make you comfortable on the couch. Teddy if you don't get home before breakfast Andie will kill me.'

After a muffled curse and a quick kiss for Vic and a wave towards me he bid us goodnight and promised to be back in the morning. Vic quickly got me some pajamas and a pillow and blanket for both of us and we set up a little slumber party in the common room. Though there were only quick goodnights before we were both fast asleep.

I woke up to a handsome young man looking over the back of my couch and nearly screamed out for help. Ryan just laughed at me and jumped over to sit with me pulling my legs into his lap.

'Mornin' lass! How was your top secret conversation last night?' he said with an Irish drawl.

'Um…it went well. I'm not sure I should talk to you about it though. It was kind of personal.' I said wishing that Vic would roll over and tell him to leave me alone.

My wish was half granted when Vic turned over awake.

'You can tell him Chels, he is part of the Pack.' She stated simply as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and quickly went to her room to get ready.

'I didn't know you were in the Pack. That's fantastic. Did they just give you the history last night? About the war and everything?' He asked excitedly, much too perky for 8 in the morning. I simply groaned in response and curled up to fall back asleep.

'Oh no you don't!' was all the warning before he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and spun around. I started laughing and punching his back before we were interrupted.

'Come on Ry! She is eleven stop flirting with the poor girl will you!' Teddy's now much happier voice echoed in the room.

Ryan quickly tossed me back on the couch and blushed at his friend's statement.

'Come on man you know it wasn't like that. She is my new little sister now that she's Pack.'

Teddy laughed and hung an arm around his friend in a joking matter.

'Where is Vic, Chels?'

'She just went upstairs to change I think. What is the plan for today?'

'We will probably just send a patronus to everyone to meet here in a bit so you can tell us. I can't really leave here since I shouldn't be here and all.' He replied simply, as if breaking the rules was something he did all the time.

'What is a patronus? Is it that silver swan thing that Vic sent yesterday on the train?' I questioned unable to stop my thirst for knowledge.

They both stared at me for a second before Teddy apparently remembered I was muggle born.

'Yeah that is a patronus. See.' He said before casting his own, the large wolf was much scarier than Vic's graceful swan and I jumped a little.

'I best not show her mine then.' Ryan said chuckling with Teddy as he did.

'I think that would be for the best, Ry.'

Just as I was about to ask why, Vic walked in and sat next to me on the couch and giving me some clothes that would alter their size to fit me. After a quick change Ryan and I went to the Great Hall for breakfast, leaving Teddy and Vic to summon a house elf to bring food for the two of them. Kenzie ran from the Ravenclaw table and quickly dragged me away from Ryan, giggling like the little school girl she is. I glared at Ryan as if asking why he would let this happen to me and he just shrugged and walked over to the Gryffindor table to sit with some of his friends.

'Oh my Gods! How do you know Ryan Wood? He is gorgeous and a seventh year! How do you have these connections after only a day here? How did..' at this point I tuned her out because All had walked into the Hall not looking any better than when he left yesterday. I walked away from Kenzie and walked to the Slytherin table. Apparently this was not a common occurrence because most of the hall was staring at me as I went. I sat next to Al and another blonde boy, who were both being avoided by most of their house and smiled at the two. They looked at me like I was crazy.

'You can't be over here Chels, they will hurt you…' I just stared at him like he was crazy.

'Look no one will hurt me trust me. I just wanted to ask if you had any plans for today…and get Kenzie off my back. She is a pain and I haven't even known her for a full day yet.' I would have continued if Al wasn't giving the blonde an apologetic look. I turned to the blonde and gave a small smile.

'Sorry about that. I'm Chelsea and you are?' I said extending my hand.

'Scorpious Malfoy. Nice to meet you. You must be Al's friend?' he asked taking my hand and shaking it. I gave Al an odd look as I heard the boy's name and he gave me a look as to say he would tell me later.

'Yes we met at the station yesterday. See I am a muggleborn and I didn't know how to get to the platform. The Potters were kind enough to help me and Al and Rose asked me to sit with them on the ride up.'

'That's really great.' Malfoy said, sounding as though he meant ever word. 'Al and I share a dorm; we got to talking last night when we were both ignored by everyone else. It probably has to do with our families.' He finished quickly, realizing he was still talking.

'That's great. I was really worried about him when he left. I just wish we were in the same house so we could see more of each other. I am glad he could find someone to talk to.' I said with a half-genuine smile. I still had my reservations about the boy across from me. He seemed to sense this.

'I'm not like my family. Well actually I am very much like my father, but him now, not back then. He has changed a lot since the war and has taught me how to be a better person then he was while here. I hope you can accept that.' He said this with such a look of sincerity that I had no choice but to. I quickly nodded in the affirmative.

Al continued our conversation from earlier, as if all of that had not just happened. 'I was going to hang out with Score on the grounds a bit; maybe you could come with us?'

'Oh well actually I know Vic wanted to get everyone together to talk about something soon, maybe after we could go with Score?' I said looking over at the boy in question asking if that was ok.

'That sounds good. I needed to write my family anyways to tell them about the sorting. I will see you both later.' He stood up and walked towards the dungeons.

'What could be so important that I have to ditch my plans?' Al asked, a little put off about the whole situation.

'I know your story, now it's time to tell mine.' I said to the green eyed boy. 'Hopefully you will still want me when I'm done.' I whispered to myself as I walked away.


	8. Confessions

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 7 – Confessions**

As I exited the Great Hall I saw multiple silver swans and wolves making their ways to the Weasleys and Potters, as well as Pack members I have yet to meet. I made my way back towards Vic's room to wait for their arrival. I really hope that they don't think I'm damaged goods after my story. I mean how many people have had the year that I have had. Other than apparently Harry Potter, I can't think of anyone.

As I wondered worriedly though the halls of the castle a boy who looked to be about James's age strolled up beside me and smiled shyly.

'Hey. You must be Chelsea, yeah? I'm Frankie, Professor Longbottom's son. He told me he was in charge of telling you about your magic and Hogwarts.' The lanky blonde boy seemed nervous, but determined to talk to me. He reminded me a lot of Karl, my best friend from home, and I felt a pang of longing to see my friend again.

'Hi Frankie. Are you heading up to Vic's room too?' I asked trying not to sound nervous, I obviously did a horrible job, because Frankie looked around before asking, 'You really can't think that we of all people will judge you, I mean, we are the most judged people at this school.'

'I just don't think that what I have to say is going to sit well with you all, especially after what I was told last night. You all are so kind and…for lack of a better word pure. I am not and I just hope that you can accept me for what I am.'

After the words, came the tears I was trying to hold back for the last 24 hours since I met the Potters at the station. I expected Frankie to just leave me to myself and let me be so I could collect myself before the Pack meeting. What I was not expecting was the lanky boy to wrap his long arms around me and assure me it would be ok. This, of course only caused me to cry harder, in the middle of the hallway mind you. I should have known that would only cause trouble.

'What are you doing to her Longbottom!' shouted an angry voice that I immediately recognized as Al's. I looked up to see him being held back by his brother and a dark skinned boy who I believe was introduced as Freddy. I whipped away my tears as Frankie quickly moved away from me holding his hands up, physically showing he meant me no harm.

I saw a look in Al's eyes that, even though I did not understand what it meant, I knew he was angry and confused and upset. So I did what any friend would do. I ran and wrapped my arms around him. Oddly enough he didn't push me away but seemed to melt at my touch. I stood on my tip-toes so that my mouth reached his ear, so I knew only he could hear me.

'It wasn't what it looked like Al. He was comforting me and calming my nerves, that's all. I promise.'

The words seemed to ease him even more as he returned my embrace that I still held him in.

'I know, I don't know why I freaked out. I'm sorry.' He whispered into my hair

'I have never seen anyone do that to him….she's a miracle worker that one, eh Freddie?' I heard James whisper. Al must have heard him too because he quickly cleared his throat and moved away from me slightly.

'We should get going.' He said still whispering. 'Tori wanted us in her room in a few minutes. And I want to apologize to Frankie.' He started to walk towards the Head's dorm before he realized I wasn't following him. 'You coming?' He asked with the quirk of his mouth into what I have come to dub the Potter smirk. I couldn't help but smile back.

As we walked to the dorm he told me all about Slytherin and how it wasn't as bad as he thought it was gonna be. Scorpious seemed to be the person who helped show him the good qualities of their house. He seemed like a good guy, I hope he likes me like the Pack seems too…granted they don't really know me and my secrets.

As we reached the dorm, my anxiety kicked into overdrive once more. Al noticed and hugged me again.

'Whatever it is, it won't change the way we all feel about you. You're one of us and we accept you for who you are. Don't be worried.'

I stared into his eyes as he said the words I needed to hear. I could do this. He was right; they had already accepted me…right? I entered the door and sat in the chair that was obviously meant for me.

'So I guess it's time for me to tell you about my story. I was really hoping to never have to do this but you all are worth it and you deserve to know the truth. I was born to a family as large, if not larger than yours actually. I happen to be the only, only child in my family. I have 10 cousins on my dad's side and 6 on my mom's. Typical Italian family really, loud, crazy, intimidating to outsiders, and extremely protective. I am located in the middle of all my cousins and I tend to be overlooked. So when I found out about my abilities I was shocked. It was me, not my smart or funny or gorgeous cousins, but me who got this power. I never thought I was anything special, but this changed my mind and I couldn't wait to tell my family so they saw I was special too.'

I took a breath in order to calm myself. During this first part I had a smile on my face. Despite our differences, I love my family to pieces. They are my life and I live and breathe for them.

'Every year, my dad's family chooses a time to get together and just celebrate. As you know with so many people, it's hard to get everyone together. My older cousin happened to be getting married a week after Professor Longbottom came to explain everything. It was perfect, I knew everyone would be there and I couldn't wait to be loved like the others were. You see my dad was disowned from his family but they always supported my mom and me, but you could always tell that I was treated different than the others. The wedding came and the day after we all met for breakfast before my cousin Rob and his wife left for their honeymoon. I told them there. They accepted it, after a little skepticism, but my mom told them it was true.'

The memories came flashing back to me. It seemed so long ago. Heck yesterday seemed like so long ago.

'I thought that that was it. I was finally as worthy of my other cousins were to be in my family. I finally had something special about me. My family seemed to have different plans for me. After lunch that day, I heard my great uncle talking to my uncles. He was saying how they could use me for the advantage they needed over another family that lived near where most of my family lived in New York City. I was happy to help in any way that I could. They were finally seeing me for me and not my father's daughter. I couldn't wait to help. What I didn't understand was what they needed help with. It's kind of hard to explain what exactly my family does for a living. I found out that all of the jobs that I thought they had were covers for their real jobs.'

This was it. All or nothing.

'My family members are mobsters.' I said it so quietly that I don't know if they even heard me. Apparently they had because when I looked up they all looked confused, well everyone except for Rose who looked stunned.

'What is a mobster?' A young girl in Hufflepuff robes asked. I think that was Lucy.

'I guess the best way to describe them in terms everyone will understand is that they are the muggle equivalent of a death eater, sort of. It's a group of people, they call themselves a family, and mine actually was. They basically commit crimes, usually smuggling drugs and weapons. Sometimes they even hurt or kill people in order to prove a point.'

I looked up at the crowd gathered to hear my story. They all looked both shocked and saddened. Everyone but Al. He looked furious. I cowered at his gaze but continued my story.

'They began teaching me things that would "help me help them". Though I didn't want to learn the things they were teaching me, I also didn't want to disappoint them. We went to meet with the other family. They claimed that I was just going to watch and see what I could tell them that they were not catching. In reality they brought me there as a bargaining tool. The freak with magical powers for some business deal they had been fighting over for years.'

The room erupted in outrage. Teddy was the first to see how angry Al was and I quickly followed his worried look. I slowly approached Al were he sat on the arm of the couch I slept on last night and hugged him for the third time today. He didn't relax this time though he just held me tightly and it seemed he had no intentions of letting me go. He stroked my hair as if he was trying to comfort me, but he seemed to be comforted by the motion. I looked at him as if to show him I was ok. He only nodded in response. I made my way back to my chair to continue the story. The Pack looked confused at what they had just witnessed, but ready for the rest of my tale.

'Needless to say, I was heartbroken. How could my own family just give me to their enemy? They acted as though I was nothing and that hurt more than anything. As the other family took me away from the meeting place I basically gave up on any hope of the new life I knew I had here. The other family was not kind to me while I was held at their headquarters. I was basically used as a verbal and physical punching bag for a week until I was able to escape. By that time I only had two weeks until I was able to leave and come here so I had to avoid my family. I couldn't go home; I knew my mom had agreed to let my uncles trade me for a cut of the profits. She had been cruel since Professor Longbottom had left. So I went to the only person I knew wouldn't give me back to them, my dad. He was angry when he found out but promised that he wouldn't do anything until I was here. I know he loves me even with my abilities but I know he can't take care of me. He has issues with drugs. That's why he was disowned; he stole drugs from the family. The night I left the states I had to go back home to my mom's to gather my school stuff and she called me a freak of nature that defies all that her religion stands for. She then called me the spawn of Satan, gave me 20 dollars and told me it was to get me to the airport and that I should never come back because I won't be welcomed. So I may as well be homeless at the moment and yeah, here we are.' I finished awkwardly refusing to look into some of the only people to hear my story.

Before I could even get the courage to I felt a strong arm rest on my shoulders comfortably and looked up into a pair of light brown eyes, belonging to Freddie.

'Well I think that we can safely say that no one in The Pack is ever homeless. You have too many friends for that to ever happen so no worries there, right everyone?' as soon as he finished lifting my spirits everyone started arguing over who got to keep me for Christmas. I couldn't help but laugh, all I ever wanted was to be accepted by my family, and I finally was.


	9. Safety Shattered

New Beginnings

Chapter 8 – Safety Shattered

I felt someone grab my hand from behind me, but my confessions were not done for the day yet.

'I actually have something else to share before we all leave…' I trailed off towards the end as everyone waited for me to continue once more.

'When professor Longbottom came to tell me about my magic, I was shocked. I had never shown any magical abilities. I had my doubts about the schools ability to even gage a person's magical ability. He told me he could tell I had ability because he could feel my magic. When I asked how he told me that I had been trying to break into his mind since he had gotten to my house an hour before. He said I was a natural Legilimens whatever that means.'

The faces around me looked shocked and then I could feel the panic coming off of them. I quickly continued my story.

'I can't read your thoughts; my skills are more based on emotions. Professor Longbottom said it is because I have not been trying to use them so I only get the most basic forms of what people are feeling. Like right now most of you are scared, I can only assume that you think I have been reading your minds. Rose is impressed and Teddy is curious. But I can't tell about what. Is everyone ok with that? I promise you will know if my abilities change and the Headmistress already promised to help me learn to control it so it does not control me.'

Everyone nodded but still I could feel their wariness towards me. I signed and turned back to Al, who was the only person not wary, he was just unsatisfied for some reason. I looked at him asking why and he just tilted his head towards he door and walked out of it. After a quick goodbye to everyone I followed.

He waited for me right outside the portrait. His aura intensified when he saw me exit.

'Are you ok now?'

At first I didn't know what he meant; he saw this and quickly explained.

'I have an ability too. I can see the scars of a person's past. You are covered in them Chels. I saw them in the station and instantly knew you needed me…us in your life. I only see them on the people who need help.'

I was shocked. I should have known that someone else would have abilities; really it was silly to think that I was special. As I thought through the signs of pain I must show, Al continued his confessions.

'When I was arguing with the hat at the sorting, I was trying to be placed with you, knowing Rosie would get put in Gryffindor, I knew you would need someone. That's why I was so upset. I wanted to protect you so that you couldn't get hurt anymore.'

His words were so kind I couldn't help but close the distance between us and wrap him in an embrace. I gently moved my head back so I could look up into his saddened green eyes.

'You have done more than enough and you have only known me little over a day. I can never repay you and your family for showing me kindness that I had come to believe was a fantasy.' I smiled a genuine smile at him, hoping that he could feel the gratitude I was sending his way.

'We have plenty of room at my house for you. I will write my parents tonight telling them that you need a place to stay at for the foreseeable future. They really love having kids around. Most of the Pack comes over during breaks for extended stays anyways. Sound good to you?'

I was so surprised that his family would allow a complete stranger into their home like that. I simply nodded in response to this offer.

'Perfect. Do you mind if we head down to the lake now? Score is probably waiting for us their already.'

'Sounds perfect.' I stated grabbing his hand as we made our way to meet the young Slytherin. Al made me feel safe. Safety was not something that I have felt in a very long time.

I look back on that safe feeling with nostalgia as I walk down the corridor leading into JFK Airport. The last four years I have been safe in the Potter's care. They told the school that they were now my guardians until they could get a hearing in the states about my status in my parent's care.

Now the whole Potter clan and I have arrived, the muggle way of course, to the states in order to appeal my mother's newest claim, that the Potter's had kidnapped me as an eleven year old. The thought of it is atrocious, but the courts thought there was enough truth to the story to investigate. That's how we ended up in City that never sleeps.

As I looked down on the city from the sky, I could not help but feel unsafe for the first time since I met the Potters. This was there city now. My 'family' owned this town, and that scared me more than anything.

For the first time in years, Al's eyes grew angry when looking at me. I flinched reflexively as I felt anger wash over me from his direction.

'I can see them again Chels. Your scars, they are back. I haven't seen them since Christmas first year!' he whispered angrily in my ear.

'It's because we are here. I'm not safe here Al. This is their City, their world even. We don't stand a chance. They are going to take me from you guys. I can't go back Al, I just can't do it. I'm not strong enough.' I was hysterical by the end sobbing in my savior's arms.

I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. Al's arms stiffened around me as I made to turn and face who I knew to be standing there. Only one person could cause the reaction from Al that I felt from his aura.

My mother stood there looking just like I would in twenty years. Her dark mahogany hair hung in curls stopping just past her shoulder blades. She had the same green eyes, rimmed in navy blue. For the first time in my life I looked at her at an even level rather than cowering below her, both of us being five and a half feet now.

'Hello Tina. I would say it's nice to see you, but I learned lies aren't good for the soul.' I said as icily as I could with a tear stained face. It did not have the desired effect. She raised her fisted hand, rings shinning, and went to knock me to the ground. James got to her first though, grabbing her fist in his hand and giving her a warning look.

'I wouldn't do that if I was you. We don't want any trouble mam.'

Tina looked around as if she was eying up the Potters and I. She decided against her suicide mission.

'I am here to take my daughter home with me. Thank you for returning her to my care. Here are your family's tickets back home. You leave in three hours. Have a lovely flight. Say goodbye Chelsea.' My 'mother' said in a sickening sweet voice that made me want to vomit. Who did she think she was kidding? Mr. Potter's voice broke through the silence that had cloaked our small crowd as my mother reached to take my bag from Al's shoulder.

'Sorry, but Chels is staying with us. Ginny and I are her legal guardians after you gave her no option of ever coming home four years ago. We will see you in court.' His words had such a finality to them that even Tina couldn't come up with a good response and I couldn't help but feel a since of pride in the man I considered a father figure.

We quickly made our way outside to a taxi that would take us to the edge of Wizarding New York City. I was amazed when Professor Longbottom had brought me here to get my supplies all those years ago. I had never known what was hidden in plain sight.

The hotel we were staying in was beautiful. The views from every room showed the skyline of New York rising above Central Park. As we got our room assignments, I was shocked when Ginny told me I would be with Lily instead of Al. It's not that I didn't love Lily, because she was the little sister I always wanted, but she had always stayed with James when we went on family vacations, claiming she felt safer with her oldest brother with her. Ginny could see my confusion and pulled me aside from the others.

'I know you and Al usually bunk together on trips, but now that you are getting older Harry and I thought that it was slightly inappropriate for that to continue. You understand right Chelsea?' She asked placing a comforting arm around me.

I really didn't understand to be honest. Al is my best friend and I could honestly use his support at the moment. I saw Al give me a meaningful look from across the lobby showing he did not approve of this arrangement either. Lily saw me looking their way and gave me a reassuring smile that she was hoping would ease my feelings of deception. I let her pretend that it worked as I smiled back in her direction.

The boy's room was across the hall from ours and Al grabbed my hand and held me close before we split for the night.

'I will be right here if you need me. All you have to do is call for me ok? I promise I will be there.' He whispered softly into my hair.

I nodded in response before shuffling into my room, giving him one last look before closing the door.

_AN: To anyone who is reading this, I would really love to hear what you think of it so far. I need feedback please! I want to know what I am doing right and wrong seeing as though this is my first attempt at ever writing anything. I am pretty much begging you to give me your thoughts. Thank you!_

_~PurpleAurora_


	10. Complications

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 9 – Complications**

I stood in the doorway for a few moments gathering myself before I looked up to see Lily giggling on one of the full sized beds. What could be so funny to her about me feeling as though a part of me was ripped violently from me?

'What Lily! What could be so funny that you have to laugh at me to my face!' I yelled at the twelve year old. She looked shocked and I felt her guilt as she tried to explain herself.

'Oh Chels, I am sorry but really, the two are ridiculous! How you two are not already married is beyond me. You two are basically one person. I am shocked that mom and dad haven't separated you before now! Granted they have never seen that you two don't actually sleep in your assigned beds like James and I have. It is absolutely absurd that you two haven't admitted your love for each other and just admitted that you belong together.' She ended in a huff.

Lil always had an odd was of seeing things. She got that from her godmother Luna.

'You can't be serious Lil. He is my best friend and basically my brother.' I retorted to the fiery redhead who I knew would return my somewhat angry tone.

'Chels, I would never let Al, or even James, hug me like you do. Or let him hold my hand, or chase away all the boys that come near me that aren't related. You have to be blind not to see that.' She glared at me, daring me to deny her words. I really couldn't, so I did the next best thing I could think of at the time.

'Why would Al ever like some damaged goods like me? I let him protect me because I know I can't do it myself Lil. I am not strong enough to do it on my own and he knows that. He can see it, you know that. Not only am I damaged goods, but I am nowhere near as pretty as the girls that go after him at school. You have seen them Lil, I am nothing special compared to them, especially Kenzie.' I cringed saying my roommate's name. Kenzie had grown into a gorgeous young woman and everyone wanted to date her. Al deserved a girl that was on his level, and Kenzie fit that qualification.

Lily stared at me shocked, before she stood up and dragged me over to the bathroom. Once in front of the mirror, she looked me in the eyes through my reflection and simply asked me to describe what I saw when I looked at myself. Simple enough, right?

'I see someone who doesn't belong. Not with her adoptive family, the Pack, her house. I just don't belong Lils; I never have and never will.'

'That's a lie.' She said quickly. 'Now describe how you feel when you are with Al.'

A smile spread across my face before I could stop it and I replied without thinking.

'I am safe with Al. no matter where we are as long as he is there, nothing can go wrong. He is my rock. I can't do anything without thinking what his reaction would be. He is my best friend and I can't see my life without him.' She smiled at this, the Potter grin growing as I looked at her reflection.

"Ok, so what would you do if you fell in love with another boy? You loved him so much you would do anything for him, and he wanted you to choose between him and Al. Who would you choose? Think hard Chels, the love of your life of the boy who you just said you couldn't live without.' She was good I give her that. She knew what she was doing.

'I would never fall in love with someone who was not Al, he already has my heart.' I stated as if it was something I said daily.

After a moment of shock lily snapped out of her daze and literally screamed as if she was being attacked by a death eater. It had the desired effect as the two boys burst into the room with wands drawn. Thank god the Potters always stayed in wizarding hotels.

Al rushed over to us after he saw that there was no danger hugged Lily briefly and then dragged me into the main room before sitting me on one of the beds and sitting on the other. He looked me over, still in protective mode before I chuckled and told him I was fine and Lily was just shocked by something. As I said this I heard James's voice from the bathroom shout, 'Finally!' before returning to a more hushed tone.

The two quickly joined us grinning and James gave Al a look that I didn't understand, but could feel Al tense and feel joy at the same time. It was such an odd pairing of emotional responses to a simple look that I had to turn from the two siblings to look at Al. He was blushing, something he never did, claiming it wasn't very Slytherin. When he looked into my eyes, I felt something that I had never felt from him before. It was love. He has shown my compassion, kindness and caring before, but never love. I knew that there was no going back now.

I stood quickly, grinning from ear to ear, and took his hand lifting him from the other bed. Looking him in the eyes once more I sent him my love just like he had sent me his. After the grin plastered itself on his face I couldn't help myself. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him for the first time.

It wasn't perfect, nothing in our lives is. It was tentative and there was some awkwardness, but it still felt perfect, the perfect first kiss. I pulled away Al placed his forehead to mine. It was as if we had finally seen the truth. Before long through we were pulled from our own little word by the door to the room shutting loudly. I looked away from Al to see the room empty other than us and a note in James's messy writing saying Lil would stay in the boy's room tonight. I looked up at Al after I had read the note out loud. He looked awkward for a split second before he blurted out, 'I don't think it is a good idea for me to stay here tonight…'

I felt a little hurt but I knew he was right. Things had changed with that single kiss. He knew not to push me though and I was really grateful for that. I smiled, gave him a quick kiss and pushed him out the door to his own room. Lily entered with a questioning look. I rolled my eyes at her.

'It is different now Lils. We can't act like we used to because we aren't the same kids we were then. Hell we aren't the same people we were an hour ago. I should really go tell your parents so it doesn't look like we have been keeping it from them. Oh no…what if they make me move Lils?' I couldn't stop my fears from rising to the surface. 'What if they leave me here with Tina…?' I whispered not knowing if she could hear me.

'Don't worry they already know you kissed.' Lily said nonchalantly as if she had just told me the sky was blue.

'How do they know? I wasn't like they were here. Do you tell them already?' I asked slightly offended that she didn't even give us the chance to tell them ourselves.

'I would never do that and you know it Chels so don't even go there. Dad placed a charm on us when we left for Hogwarts. It makes a magical tattoo he has of all our names over his heart glow when we enter relationships. It is really spectacular actually. The color of the ink changes according to the severity of the relationship, he yelled at James last year because his ink was changing and glowing so much that Daddy's chest started to get irritated. I am sure that he would show you if you asked him about it.'

'That sounds interesting and slightly creepy. I will have to ask about it, but not tonight we have court in the morning and should get some rest. I will see you bright and early Lils. 'Night.'

I pretended like I was asleep as soon as I hit the pillow, but sleep would not be coming to me tonight. I stayed up wondering what the dawn would bring, and prayed that the outcome would be the one I wanted.


	11. Trials and Tribulations

**New Beginnings**

**Chapter 10 – Trials and Tribulations**

I woke the next morning exhausted. I managed to finally get to sleep around 4 this morning, only to be awoken at 7 to get ready for the first day of our trial. The trial itself was tiring to even think about. I walked down to the lobby, my hand in Al's as we met his parents. They shared a look at our behavior, but I knew they already knew because of that tattoo Mr. Potter apparently had. I would have to ask Al if Lily was actually telling the truth last night, but that could wait till later.

Not shockingly, we were nearly late to the start of the hearing due to James and Lily. Those two were much too vain sometimes; it is a good thing that they are lovable for other reasons. As we arrived, I saw Professor Longbottom sitting near the front on the defense side of the courtroom. The sight was as shocking as it was comforting. The Professor was somewhat of a father figure to me, especially while at Hogwarts. He looked around as if he could sense we were walking his way.

'Where have you all been? You do know that the hearing starts in five minutes right?' Professor asked worriedly as he visibly relaxed. As we took our seats, there was a commotion towards the back of the room.

My family had arrived, as they always do, in style. My mother arrived on the arm of my grandfather, playing the part of the distraught mother to a t. She must have been practicing that act for months. My grandfather was comforting her, even though he was well known as a mob boss. I turned away from the ridiculous scene as the rest of my family filled in behind the couple. Al saw my aversion and mimicked me, clutching my hand in his.

The judge was announced and we all rose as she entered. She looked like a no nonsense type of person. Hopefully she saw the act that was occurring right in front of her. After the lawyers made their opening statements, Tina was called to the stand. She spewed her outrageous story about how I went away to boarding school in Britain and never came home, being 'kidnaped' by the Potter family and their conniving middle son.

Tina looked right at me when she said that it was Al's fault that I did not come home. She expected that it would get a rise out of me and I would show that I was unstable, forcing the judge to see that I have a psychological problem, as Tina's attorney stated at the beginning of the hearing. I felt Al's emotions rolling off of him and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He took one look at me and noticed my calm demeanor and it instantly soothed his anger. I stared back as Tina, practically begging her to attempt to rile me again. Her impressed emotion was quickly followed with an angry one as she continued to weave a web of lies. I continued to smirk at the woman who birthed me as her lies got even more outlandish. I knew the plan.

As the cross questioning began, my smirk turned into a grin. Tina didn't see what was coming.

'You say that Chelsea was coerced into staying with the young Potter son while at school. Is that correct?' My attorney asked Tina

'Yes my baby girl has always been so trusting of others. It's not her fault, that she is so kind.' Tina replied easily.

'You also claim that your daughter was such a shy child prior to leaving for her boarding school. How can one be trusting and shy at the same time?' the man continued, looking towards those in attendance as he did.

Tina stumbled over her thought a moment before replying.

'Chelsea has always been trusting of those who are similar to her. Obviously the Potter child tricked her into thinking that they had some commonalities and she was naive enough to believe him, she was only twelve when she left home.'

'I would like to mention, your honor, that my client was actually eleven when she left home, her eleventh birthday being three weeks prior to her departure. Also the young Mr. Potter was the same age as Miss DelMare at the time of their meeting. No further questions.'

The room went still and I could feel the anger from my family at my mother's obvious mistake.

Tina stepped down and I glared at her until she reached her seat. To my surprise, Professor Longbottom was called next. I watched as my nervous teacher made his way to the stand. After telling the story of how he invited me to Hogwarts, obviously changing the school's name because we were in a muggle court, the Professor went on to talk about my relationship with the Potters.

'Chelsea is like the missing link that the Potters didn't know was missing until she met them in the train station that would take the children to school. She keeps James and Lily in check; you see those two are quite the trouble makers at school. Her relationship with Albus is different. He is very protective of her. He protects her as I do my own relations. My own son was caught in a situation in which he saw Chelsea crying on the first day of school and went to comfort her. Albus came upon the situation and believed that my son was hurting her and he turned instantly on someone that he has known all his life, because he believed he was in trouble. I believe that the boy would protect her from anything that was a threat to her safety.'

After that moving statement, interrogation of Longbottom was passed to Tina's attorney.

'Mr. Longbottom, you claim that Albus Potter would do anything to be with Chelsea. Would that include helping her family in kidnapping her from her family?'

'Actually, I said that Albus would protect Chelsea from what he viewed as harmful. As I said before, I watched Albus grow with my own children. As far as I know, I would never suggest that Albus, or any of the Potters for that matter, would kidnap or harm any person. They are a kindhearted family. They have a large extended family, Mrs. Potter being one of seven. Family means the world to them. I cannot see them willingly breaking apart something that they hold so dear. So please sir, do not put words into my mouth about people I have known for most of my life.' I could see his pride in his friends as he spoke.

'Do you believe that your relationship with the Potters has affected your view on the situation at hand?' The attorney was really stretching the limit here.

'No. I can honestly say that my relationship with the Potters does not hinder my opinion. You can ask James Potter if I go any easier on his punishments at school, if anything he will tell you I am more than fair, and I take offence to the fact that you believe me to be lying after I took an oath of truthfulness.' This man on the stand seemed to be different than the kindhearted Herbology professor I knew and loved.

Thankfully he was not questioned any further. After Longbottom reached his seat, the judge rose and said that we would recess for lunch, before I would be called up. I was the last one to speak before the judge made her decision.

I quickly left the courtroom with the Potters, followed quickly by my family. I could feel Tina's rage as she walked closer to our smaller group.

'How dare you have that crackpot teacher of yours speak for you? You don't have the guts to tell what really happened because you know your story is delusional. You belong here with us. Get used to the idea because you will be back home by the end of the week. I will not let you leave this court again in their care. Do you understand me?'

This statement had an undertone of a threat to the Potters, which I knew I had to prevent. It was obvious that the judge was leaning in our favor. I needed to prevent the inevitable, but how?


	12. By Any Means Necessary

**Chapter 11 – By All Means Necessary**

I could not be more out of my league.

My 'family' was threatening the Potters. How could I get them out of this safely without Tina getting custody of me? The options I could think of were slim to none, so I did the one thing I could think of, asked Mr. Potter.

'Harry? Can I talk to you for a minute?' my attempts at calm were not working, especially on Al whose feelings of worry were almost unbearable.

For his part Harry seemed to know what I was feeling. I suppose it had to do with his own court hearing before his fifth year. Sometimes it's scary how much we have in common.

'Chelsea, did Tina threaten you in some way? When she talked to you outside the courtroom, you looked freighted and you haven't eaten a bit of your lunch. What did she say?' I was really glad Harry could read me so well.

'She threatened you, the family really. I think that if they don't win then she will stop at nothing in order to, for lack of a better word eliminate the competition. I have no doubt that everyone in the court room has illegal weapons on them and the fact that she is threatening to use them on you and your family is more frightening to me than going back to live with them.' I took a deep breath to calm myself before the tears began to flow. That would only help to prove my lack of sanity. 'Please tell me what to do. I don't think I would be able to function if anything happened to any of you.'

Harry's face was hard and unforgiving, but I knew it was not directed at me. 'Chels go try to eat something, I will take care of this, you have nothing to worry about. If I do not end up back in the courtroom in time just go and tell the truth about your story. Don't worry about the consequence, that's my problem now.' He said this so fiercely that I simply nodded and went back to the table.

Al, who also had not touched his lunch, began to as he saw my attempt at eating. Neither of us was very convincing though, which lead to James trying to break us out of our funk.

'You lot are the worst table mates I have had in years. You need to loosen up. Chels isn't going anywhere we know that because her mom is a crazy psycho bitch and her family tries to user her as a pawn in property dealings. Let's be honest the worst we have ever done to her was prank her on April Fools.' He had the trademark smile on his face, and for a second I forgot my worries and laughed.

Harry did make it back right before the doors to the courtroom were closed and I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know if I could have testified without him there. After being sworn in the questioning began.

'Miss DelMare, you are currently enrolled in a boarding school in Scotland is that correct?'

'Yes sir that is correct.' I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible.

'Why is it that you chose a school so far away from your home? It seems a little odd that a child of eleven would want to move so far away from her loving family?' My mother's attorney smirked at me with this statement. I knew then that he knew of my abilities, and from the look on Al's face he knew it as well.

'Well sir, to be honest I did not really chose the school, it chose me.' I fibbed using the famous line about wands choosing the wizard. 'Professor Longbottom traveled to Buffalo all the way from Scotland to ask me to join the school. He said my marks were excellent and that Eden' the fake name we chose for Hogwarts, 'would be lucky to have me.' I finished with a smirk of my own. I didn't make it into Ravenclaw on my smarts alone; wit was another one of my stronger characteristics.

The attorney seemed flustered by this and shot a look at my mother. She had obviously told him that I was not very smart. She never did pay attention to my grades. He recovered quickly though. 'Congratulations on that achievement Miss DelMare. How did your family handle the news that one of their youngest members was traveling to a school on another continent?'

The answer did not come to me as quickly as I would have liked, but it sufficed none the less. 'My family seemed supportive to my face sir, but I felt that there was some tension on whether or not I had the ability to get the education that the _family_ wish I have if I was at school in a foreign country.' At this the courtroom erupted with whispered comments and camera flashes. I had basically just thrown my family under the bus with a simple inflection on a word. The city knew my family was suspicious and somehow involved in illegal activities but I had just confirmed the suspicions.

The judge called for order, and slowly the courtroom quieted once more. The Potters looked at me with awe that I would have the guts to do something so blatant to my family's reputation. Al's face held the Potter smirk I have come to love. He loved it when I was witty.

'Miss DelMare,' the attorney continued as if nothing had happened, 'what type of education do you get at your school? Is it not the same as one you would have received here?' At this my mind raced how to answer without giving away a whole community of people I was now a part of?

'Oh I am sure there are schools like it here in the states as well sir, but my school is focused on more practical learning rather than book learning.'

'And what is your favorite topic in school?' He asked slyly, the smirk returning to his face.

'Defense is, sir.' The sir was forced. 'I quiet like learning how to defend myself, seeing as though no matter where you go women are seen as the weaker of the sexes. Defense helps me prove that I am just as strong as any of the men I may encounter.' I finished with a smile and I could feel the delight rolling off of Al in waves as he tried desperately not to laugh.

The attorney seems to be annoyed and a little scared at this statement and continued on with his questioning quickly. 'Now that we know a little about you Miss DelMare, why is it that you did not return home at Christmastime? Your school, I believe, has a month long break during the holiday? Plenty of time to come home, even with the long journey.'

'Well my first year at school was wonderful. For the first time in a long time I felt like I was around people who could really understand me. I never felt that way with my family here. When I had left my mother made it clear that I would also not be missed if I did not come back for the holidays.' I said trying to keep the hurt from my voice.

The room was silent for a moment before the questioning continued. 'What did your mother say to you that made you think that she did not want you around for the holiday break?'

I raked my brain trying to think of the exact words. 'I believe the exact words were "You are the spawn of Satan, get out of my house, should you ever come back you will not be welcome here or at any other relatives house.' I said in a bored unattached tone. 'Of course she said it with much more conviction and hatred. I took her words to heart and didn't bother to show up for any school breaks.' The family seemed to be angry but somehow I knew it was at Tina and not me. The Potters had guilt hanging over them, probably wishing they could have protected me before they even knew me. Tina though had pure rage in her eyes. She knew she had lost and she wasn't going down without a fight. I saw her reaching for her purse.

I quickly looked around to where the potters were sitting hoping that they could get away quickly, but they weren't there. As I looked around for them someone quickly pulled me down below the stand just as a shot rang through the courtroom. I looked up to see Harry protecting me. His smile was forced but sincere as he gave me a look that stated that everyone was safe. The one shot was all that was fired as the court police secured my mother's handgun and placed her under arrest. They began taking her through the door that was next to the stand when she stopped and looked me dead in the eyes and calmly announced to the whole courtroom, 'I hope your happy now Chelsea. You and your wizarding world won't be safe for long though.'

I froze. She single handedly just told a courtroom full of reporters that there was a wizarding world. Luckily Harry was not as stunned by this and quickly as if he did so for a living calmly told everyone that they needed to remain seated and locked all the doors so that no one could escape. He then sent a patronus to the New York Ministry of Magic and asked for a few Obliviators. Other than my family everyone remained calm as if in a trance, I quickly looked for my real family and noticed they were nowhere to be found.

I shot a glance at Harry and he motioned for me to go out the doors which the guards allowed. The Potters were all outside waiting on the bench looking nervous, all except for Al who was pacing and yelling expletives at the floor. Hearing the door click shut and lock once more, Al looked up and quickly ran towards me lifting me off my feet and holding me close. I felt the worry and anger drift and be replaced by love, happiness, and a hint of questioning. The questions would have to wait because the Obliviators had arrived and I quickly explained what had happened only moments ago. They quickly entered the room and Harry joined us only moments later.

'I have good news Chels. The judge pulled me aside and said she was granting us full custody and we just have to come and sign some papers in the morning to make it official.' Harry announced with a smile. I couldn't contain my happiness and quickly ran to hug him. 'Thank you. For everything.' I whispered so only he could hear. He responded with a squeeze and a chuckle. 'I hope this doesn't ruin anything with you and Al. My tattoo has never changed this color before and I wouldn't want to ruin it.' I looked him in the eyes and winked as I walked towards Al and hugged him again while he began questioning what had been so funny. I silenced him with a look and heard James laugh loudly and say, 'mom she already has your look locked down! She's a natural Potter.'

I couldn't have agreed more.

A/N: I am so sorry that this has taken so long to get up. I could come up with excuses but I won't bother. Please accept my apologies

~PurpleAurora


	13. Going Home

**Chapter 12 – Going Home**

The past few days after the courtroom incident were wonderful. We signed the papers making the Potters my legal guardians. They knew the process well because they had done the same thing with Teddy when he was a baby. Teddy and Vic had become the wizarding world's 'it' couple since she graduated our first year. Both of them were healers and even though they barely saw one another they were one of the loveliest couples I had ever seen. Their wedding was going to be at the end of the summer holiday.

Vic has always been like the big sister I had never had. She, along with the rest of the Weasley women, helped to guide me through my awkward teen years into the witch I am today. I had thought Vic was the only one who knew of my true feelings for Al, but she had either told everyone or I was less secretive then I thought.

'Chels….Earth to Chelsea. Did you even hear anything I just said?' Lily practically yelled at me while waiting in the Portkey Office at the New York Ministry Branch. I had not heard a word she said and she could tell by my apologetic look.

'Why must you always be preoccupied with thoughts of my brother? It really is making you into one of those starry-eyed girls that follow him around everywhere…' She continued with her ranting as I shifted my focus to Al.

He was having a conversation with his father that he seemed to not be enjoying, though James seemed to enjoy immensely while listening a few seats away from his father and brother. Harry seemed to be concentrating really hard on not laughing while Al looked mortified. The two older Potters must be teasing him about our relationship. James hadn't stopped since the courthouse four days ago. I turned my attention back to Lily.

'Lils, I love you but I still don't know what you are talking about. I was actually thinking of Vic and Teddy's wedding and how much planning we are going to have to help with this summer.' I told the redhead who scowled at the mention of the wedding. She would always be protective of her brothers, actual or adoptive, even if they were planning on marrying her cousin.

'I can't believe you don't even approve of Vic for Teddy! They have been together for nearly six years, Lily. What are you going to do if Al and I get married one day? Disown me too?' The question was out of my moth before I realized we were much too close to Ginny for her not to hear. Though Lily was about to answer, Ginny go their first.

'Are you and Al already thinking about marriage? You both are so young…' Replied Ginny in a calm, but questioning tone. The question was shocking to me. It wasn't questioning our relationship in the slightest and she didn't even seem opposed to it, just a little surprised.

'No Ginny we are not thinking of marriage. Not in the slightest. We only got together this week! I was merely stating that Lily having a problem with Vic and Teddy getting together might cause problems for the two of us if Al and I ever do decide to get married.' I stated as calmly as I could. This conversation was weird on many levels for me.

Lily obviously had something to say on the topic but Ginny refused to let her speak her mind and silenced her with a look before continuing our conversation.

'Lily won't have a problem with you and Al should you get married because she has grown to love you. Lily and Vic have always had a rivalry for Teddy's affection. Vic was really jealous of Lily when she was born because Teddy spent a lot of time with our family. Harry and I were really busy with the other kids and work. Teddy was nine at the time, old enough to help wrangle the boys while I fussed over Lily and Harry worked. Before Vic and Teddy got together he would still spend a lot of time at our place just playing with the kids. That spare time went to Tori after they solidified their relationship.'

At this revelation I turned to Lily asking for conformation.

'I guess Vic and I could have gotten along better. Having the largest age gap in the family certainly did not help. But I could never hate you Chels. You and Al are perfect for each other. You both love to read and listen to that weird music and you support his quidditch playing and even learned about the game so you knew what he was talking about. You love his family and we all love you. I really don't think there is a thing about you I don't like, other than the fact that you talk in your sleep, and if you marry Al that will be his problem and not mine.' She finished with a smile.

As I looked at the two Potter women I allowed myself to get swept up in thought of marrying Al one day. The thought had never crossed my mind in such a serious way before. As I was about to say something I was quickly pulled from my seat by Al himself and marched to the other side of the room from his family. The young man looked downright traumatized while laughter filled the room from the other four Potters.

'What happened Al? Why do you look like Harry just told you that you can't play quidditch for the rest of break?' I questioned my boyfriend.

'Dad just found it appropriate to have 'the talk' with me in the middle of the Portkey office…' He said something else but his mumbling with his head held in his hands made it hard to understand. The point was clear though and I felt embarrassed for him. James' laughter grew as he saw his miserable brother and my blush from across the room.

'Did he really? I'm sorry Al. he and James are just having a good laugh. I'm sure they didn't mean to upset you by it. We have been practically glued to each other for the last few days and they finally got you alone while I helped Ginny at the desk. It couldn't have been that bad anyways; I mean I doubt they told you something you didn't already know…' I trailed off realizing I was rambling when I saw Al's shoulders shaking. His laughter at the ridiculous of the whole situation made me laugh as well. I only stopped when Al looked up from his hands with a smile on his face.

'This is why I love you, you know that? You always make me feel better, even if you look mad doing it.' My face of shock at his words must have been enough to realize what he had said. It had a different meaning now that we are together.

'Little soon for that don't you think? I mean less than a week? I guess you have been my best friend for four years so that has to count for getting to know me but still I don't mpff.' My rambling was cut off by Al kissing me soundly and then looking me in the eyes.

'I do you know, love you. I have for years. Thought that was apparent Chels. If I had my way, you would have known that back in second year when I realized girls aren't icky. He finished with a chuckle.

At his confession, I thought about my feelings for the boy sitting next to me. He was my rock, my shelter, the only one who kept me safe, not only from the world but from myself as well. I don't know how I would have made it through the past few days, let alone years, without him. My feelings for him were definitely more than platonic, but was I really in love with him? The last person I thought I loved was my mother and she had changed my views on the matter drastically. I certainly loved things about Albus that would annoy most people. Like the way he squints when he reads because he refuses to wear his glasses, and the way he runs his hands through his hair when he is thinking. The way he always has to touch me, grabbing my hand or throwing an arm around my shoulder, even though I hate to be touched. I even love that stupid Potter smirk he is giving me at the moment knowing that I am thinking about him.

'I think I love you too, Albus. I really do, but I am scared at what that means.' I stated honestly. 'I mean I trust you with my life but at the same time I'm afraid that you will break that trust and my life. If something goes wrong with us, in this relationship, I have no one. Your parents are my guardians, but they are your parents. I am just your friend you met at school who tags along when you go home on breaks. I can't lose them or you or the Pack. I am just scared.' Saying this out loud reminded me of a Pack.

'Oh my God they are all going to hate me. What if we break up? I will actually lose everyone I know here!' I whispered softly fighting an internal battle between my heart and my head. Al had been patiently waiting with that smirk slowly sliding from his handsome face, but when he heard this he pulled me into his lap and held me close.

'That won't happen Chels, I promise. I won't let it. Even if it kills me I would do anything to protect you. I hope you know I am not leaving anytime soon so get used to this.' He hugged me while whispering this into my hair. Ginny and Harry were looking concerned at my tear stained face from across the room and I felt Al wave them off.

I sat there in my boyfriend's arms until Harry came to tell us that the Portkey was ready for us.

'We have a surprise for you Chelsea.' Harry said from across the frisbee the family was using to travel.

'What more could you possible do for me. You have done too much already, Harry!' What more could he really do for me.

'We are making a pit stop in Buffalo for you to see your friend. That one you write to every month. I went to see his parents last night after dinner and they said that they would love to have us for the day.' Harry smiled when he saw my eyes light up.

Karl. My best friend from Buffalo who I wrote too once a month via snail mail. He was the only person who I could honestly say that I missed from the states. I saw Al smile in my peripheral and felt the tug in my abdomen as the Portkey took off for my hometown.


	14. Memories

**Chapter 13 – Memories**

We all landed in the field behind Karl's home. To say I used to live in Buffalo is not entirely true. I lived in a suburb that was quiet rural by New York standards. Karl's family lived on a farm, which by the looks of it none of the Potters other than Harry had ever seen a traditional farm like Karl's.

I didn't wait for them to get used to the idea though because as soon as we landed I looked up at Karl's window and saw him waiting on the window seat in his room. He smiled and shook his head at our arrival. By the time I got to the door he was there to greet me.

Karl looked nearly the same as his older brothers now, but overall had not changed too much. He had grown quiet a lot since I left for England, now reaching nearly six foot. His dad and brothers were all really tall so this did not surprise me. His strength on the other hand did he lifted me off the ground and hugged me like he was trying to make up for the past four years of hugs. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. My laughter was cut off by Al clearing his throat behind me.

Karl but me down and turned to Al with his hand stretched out for Al to shake.

'Hey! You must be Al, great to meet you man!' Karl said with a smile, which must have loosed Al up since he seemed to be uncomfortable with our hug.

'Pleased to meet you mate. This is my brother James and my sister Lily. Did you meet my dad yesterday?' with Karl's nod Al continued. 'Alright then this is my mother, Ginny Potter.'

'It's really great to meet you all. Chels has told me all about you and how much you have done for her. I know my family was all really worried when she left. She was like the little sister we never had.' Karl said smiling at the Potters and I. By this point Al had grabbed my hand and when Karl noticed he gave me a questioning look.

'He finally noticed he couldn't live without me and asked me out.' I joked which surprised the Potters. I was usually not the joking type around them. Only Al really saw this side of me now, the part that was more like the carefree child I was before I found out about my abilities. Karl knew it well and laughed at my joke while inviting us in for lunch.

Karl's brothers were both home from school for summer break from their colleges, his mother was at the stove finishing lunch for us. Being a teacher Pam had off for the summer as well, only going in August to prepare for the next school year. All three rushed towards the Potters and I to greet us. Pam and Ginny had a whispered conversation both looking concerned; it was most likely about Tina's outburst at court.

Seth and Luke really were like my older brothers, they always teased Karl and I when we were younger, but would help protect us when we were picked on by older kids in school. I loved the Schull's. They were my Potters when I lived here. I spent all my spare time in the yard climbing the trees and playing soccer and just being a kid.

Lunch was a loud affair. James was talking to Luke and Seth about their schools and comparing them to Hogwarts. Ginny, Harry and Pam were talking about court and my mother, though they talked quietly as to not be heard by the others. Lily was talking to Karl and Albus about Quidditch, which I had tried to explain it to Karl before, but he never really understood. Albus seemed to think it was a great idea to play above the field behind the house because he had not seen another house in either direction when we landed. I watched the two families I loved getting along so well and smiled to myself while eating my cheeseburger.

Al seemed to notice I wasn't talking much and turned his attention to me.

'Hey you. What's on your mind? You've been awfully quiet since we got here.' He seemed fairly concerned which was unwarranted since I was in a wonderful mood.

'I'm fine Al. I am really glad everyone is getting along so well. These two families are my world now. I love you all.' I answered honestly. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled my chair closer to his. I saw Karl chuckle and shake his head at the two of us.

'What's so funny Kar-Kar?' I asked with a raised eyebrow, using his old nickname.

'Well when you left here you wouldn't even let me grab your hand to help you up of the ground. You hate people touching you Chels. I just found it funny you let Al do it so much. It's like he does it subconsciously. You have constant contact with the guy. I just find it odd I guess.' He finished with a smile.

'I guess Al is just different. We are the only one who can truly comfort the other. He doesn't really like people touching him either, but for us it's like a security blanket. So we know where the other is all the time. It started back in first year when my roommate started to bully me when we were alone because she wanted to be close to Albus. Since I was close she tried to get to him through me. His family is pretty famous in the Wizarding World. I told you the story already though. Anyways she was teasing me just before Christmas break, when Al's cousin Victorie came to get me for dinner. Vic was mad about it, but Al was furious. He and our friends basically made it so that if she even thinks of doing something similar she will be kicked out of school. Since then though Al likes to keep me close.' I finished with a flush, knowing how silly it sounded.

'You two are slightly sickening you know that?' Luke joked from across the table. I hadn't noticed that the whole table was listening to my story till he said something.

'That's Mackenzie right? Cho's daughter?' Ginny asked Harry with a look that shows she was displeased.

'Yeah, who knew she would be so much trouble?' Harry blushed while suddenly finding great interest in his plate pattern. No one messed with Ginny Potter, or her children, especially her husband's ex-girlfriend.

After this lunch wrapped up quickly and I helped Pam with the dishes while Harry went out to ward the field so no muggles could see the boys and Lily playing quidditch.

'You really like it there right Chelsea? You aren't being forced to stay with the Potter's? They seem like nice people, but I just want to make sure it's not some ruse.' Pam said quickly as soon as we were alone. I smiled at the woman who practically raised me.

'Pam, I love it there. You know as well as I do that I am different. I didn't fit in anywhere in this world. Your family are the only people here who accepted me. I belong at Hogwarts. The Potters are the nicest people; they remind me a lot of your family that way. They give me anything I could ever want and protect me from everything. I am doing great in school and I finally fit in. The only thing that could make the whole situation better would be if you all lived in England.' I answered honestly.

'I'm so glad you finally found happiness Chelsea, and if you ever need anything you know we will always be here for you as well.' Pam said as she pulled me into a tight, motherly hug.

"Chels! Come on they are going to fly brooms!' Karl screamed from the field which made Al and James laugh as they took off.

'Go on Sweetie. I am almost done here anyways.' Pam practically pushed me out the door towards the rest of the group.

'You don't fly?' Karl questioned as I sat next to him in the yard.

'No I try not to but sometimes the Weasleys pull me into a game during the summer. I usually just fly up and down the field pretending to do something.' I replied laughing as Luke and Seth cheered as Al and James raced each other.

'I wish I could go up. It seems like so much fun.' Karl sighed from beside me.

'You can fly on the back of one of the boy's brooms probably, or maybe Lily could take you since she is lighter than the boys? I said loudly in Lils direction. She seemed to have heard me and walked over.

'You wanna go up? Well hop on!' Karl didn't waste any time and did what Lily told him to. Once they were up in the air, Al came to sit with me.

'You miss them don't you?' He asked after a few minutes of silence.

'I do but I would miss you all more. You understand me completely. With Karl and his family it is different. There is this whole side of me they don't comprehend. I feel like I am keeping a secret from them or something. Do you understand what I mean?' I asked, hoping he did.

'I do sort of. Recently my Sight has gotten more powerful. For instance when I look at you, even now when you are just slightly confused I can see your pain. I can't see all your scars but I can see some. It's rather annoying really. Like at lunch you were smiling but I could still see a bruise under your eye.' He paused to look up at me. 'Now you are feeling sorry for me and you have that bruise as well as a cut above your eyebrow and what looks like a broken ankle.' He looked upset but I couldn't help but laugh, which caused him to look at me with a mix of confusion and surprise. 'Why are you laughing at that!' he asked

'I'm sorry Al! It's just that I got that broken ankle jumping out of the tree we are under. I wouldn't talk to Karl for a week afterwards because he told me that I was a girl because I cried after I broke it.' At this story Al also busted out in laughter. By this time Karl had given up his spot on the broom so Lily could also take Seth and Luke up.

'What are you two laughing at? He asked which just caused us to laugh even more. I answered once I had calmed down enough.

'I was telling Al about the time you dared me to jump from the branch up there and I broke my ankle. Then I wouldn't talk to you for a week because you called me a girl when I cried.' We once again broke into laughter after reliving the event.

The three of us spent the rest of the day retelling stories from our childhoods. When six o'clock rolled around I quickly hugged the Schulls promising to visit more. When I got to Karl he had a huge grin on his face.

'What could possibly make you so happy when I am leaving you? If I remember last time you cried like a girl.' I couldn't help but joke with him.

'Well Harry just invited me and the rest of the family to come stay with you for two weeks next Summer, but if you're gonna make fun of me I might just decline…' I made a very girly squeal at this and hugged him quickly promising to write and grabbing the frisbee just before it glowed blue once more.


	15. Summertime

**Chapter 14 – Summertime**

The rest of the summer past by in a blur of quidditch, birthdays and summer work. I refused to stay with the Potters without earning my own money to spend at school. I was finally old enough to work at WWW and earn my own pocket money. I was also determined to pay back any money I had already borrowed from them. By the beginning of August, my pay had been enough for the reimbursement to the Potters, but I have a feeling George had upped my pay slightly to help me out, and I began a savings account at Gringotts for myself.

My school was paid for on scholarship because my mother refused to pay for it when she disowned me. This means that I also owe Ginny and Harry four years of tuition, seeing as though they were the alumni who funded the scholarship I receive.

Of course I had to find sneaky ways to give the Potters this money, seeing as though they refused to take any from me. They claimed that their biological kids never pay for anything so why should I, their adoptive child do so, but in my mind that wasn't a good enough excuse for me. Most of the time I would suggest that the family should go to dinner, and then sneakily pay for the meal, pretending to go to the restroom. Harry seemed to find it odd that the restaurants were giving his family free meals though so he refused to go out to eat anymore in mid-July.

I bought a vacation for a long weekend for Harry and Ginny as a joint birthday present for the two to them. They accepted it but gave me knowing looks. It was an expensive trip, but they didn't realize how much money they had given me over the past four years, and how much I owed them personally.

George refused to let me work weekends, simply because the grandchildren always visited Molly and Arthur on the weekends. I tried to talk him out of it but he refused outright, claiming 'Be a kid while you still can, Chels.' Either way that was how I found myself watching my boyfriend and my surrogate family playing their annual quidditch tournament in mid-August.

Cousin Molly was the only other member of the Weasleys that refused to play in the tournament so she sat next to me on my blanket while we played referees for the match. Everyone came to the Burrow for this match. Teddy and Vic played even though their wedding was exactly two weeks away. There were only twelve players because Molly and I refused to play so each team was a beater short, meaning the dynamic duo of Freddie and Roxie were separated, making the beaters evenly matched. James, Vic, and Rosie were the chasers for the team Rosie was heading while Hugo was their Keeper, Freddie their beater, and Dom was their seeker. Al's team has Roxie as the beater, Al as Keeper, Lily as seeker, and Lucy, Louis and Teddy as chasers. The teams were really well put together this year with the two fifth years battling for the Weasley Cup this year.

Captains are picked based on birth order. Once a Weasley reached eleven they could play and they could play until they had children who could play. The captain was picked yearly based on who was born first. Last year Freddie and Roxie were the captains and the game was a riot to watch. The year before James and Lucy went head to head and Lucy won by the skin of her teeth, but she won't let James forget it, even two years later.

Sometimes Charlie comes to join in on the fun but he got injured on the reserve earlier this year and is still healing. Nana Molly won't even let him watch and put him to work on lunch with her, knowing that he would still try to play somehow.

Molly and I were listening to her new IWiz, the Wizard version of an IPod. It only took about twenty years to adapt it, but I must say it was better than the one I got for my eleventh birthday, right before I came to Hogwarts. Too bad it didn't officially come out till next month. Needless to say, I loved music and sometimes the wireless just did not cut it for me. I wanted one. Maybe I would get some money for my birthday and I could get one.

Surprisingly enough my birthday crept up on me this year. With work and homework and other Weasley related activities I lost track of the days and only when I noticed it marked on the kitchen calendar this morning did I realize it was my birthday. I must say that sharing it with the Weasley Cup was a lovely way to spend the day. I may not play but one of my favorite things to do was watch the people I love doing what they loved.

I was about to mention that the game better wrap up soon, after four hours of watching I was getting hungry and could only imagine how the players felt, when I saw Lily and Dominique racing for the snitch across the pitch from where we were sitting. Molly and I watched intensely for any fouls, but Lily made a clean catch after flying low for a moment before spiraling up to catch it right before Dom could, winning the cup for Al and his team.

The rest of the family cheered and congratulated the winners of the cup while Nana Molly quickly called everyone over for dinner. During the end of the game, Nana Molly and a reluctant Charlie had set up a buffet style dinner of everyone's favorite dishes. Needless to say the food was endless. The kids all sat around the lawn while the adults conjured tables and chairs to sit at. This was the only time other than Christmas where the whole family was guaranteed to be in one place and everyone caught up with those they had not seen in a while. It was lovely seeing everyone again. After dinner Ginny brought out a birthday cake for me which I glared at her for. Birthdays were an embarrassing, yet hilarious, time with the Weasleys, and I tried to hide how much I loved every minute of it.

During the time when everyone ate their cake, the rest of the family would go over the moment that they believed was the birthday girl/boy's most embarrassing moment. Mine ranged from the time I fell asleep in the dining hall after spending the night studying and my head fell out of my hand into my dinner plate, to earlier this week when James walked into Al and I cuddling in his bed with his door closed, which caused Ginny to give us a 'we'll talk later' look. After this look, Al blushed and looked rightfully ashamed, since it was a rule in the Potter house to have open doors when significant others were in the room. I'd have to give Ginny the real story later on.

After cake came presents which took quite a while, with such a large family. I got the typical candy and books from most of the kids. Rosie got me concert tickets for Al and I to a show around Christmas time, for one of my favorite bands from the states. She hated rock concerts and refused to come with me after I dragged her once. Al and Score seemed to be the only people who could stomach my choice of music for long periods of time. I received a special book from Rosie's parents on animagus transformations, I really wanted to try and so did Al, I knew I could trust Hermione to help me with the process.

Percy and Aubrey were not very close to the Potters, thus I did not know them very well, but Molly had told them that I enjoyed reading muggle science-fiction and fantasy, so they had bought me the Chronicles of Narnia collection, which I was pleasantly surprised with. Charlie bought me a gorgeous black dragon hide jacket to match my favorite boots he had bought me last year. Bill and Fleur gave me a gift certificate to a French boutique, cryptically claiming I would need it sometime this year. Teddy and Vic decided on a jewelry set that matched my bridesmaids dress perfectly. I refused to take anything from Molly and Arthur, saying that the party was more than enough, though Molly slipped in a handmade skirt that must have taken her hours to make. It was lovely and would go well with my new jacket.

George and Angie paid for the wonderful fireworks display after the gifts. Before moving to England, my favorite holiday was Independence Day, mainly due to the Fireworks. I would always beg Tina every year to take me to see them in the city. While watching the fireworks, Al sat behind me so I could lean back on him. He leaned his head down so it rested on my shoulder.

"Did you have a good birthday?' He said so only I could hear.

'Well, I mean it was fantastic, except my whole adoptive family forgot to give me gifts, and my boyfriend forgot too.' I joked, smile pressed on my face.

'That does seem terrible you should run away with me instead. I would treat you better than that wanker and his family.' He said while reaching into his pocket for something. 'See I was gonna give this to my girlfriend, but it would look better on you I think.' He joked as he handed me a small jewelry box with a bow placed on top. He never could wrap a gift.

I knew what it was before I opened it. My first Christmas in England, Albus got me a charm bracelet with a castle on it to represent Hogwarts. For every Christmas and birthday since, he has gotten me a charm to remember the past six months by. I opened the box to see a charm in the shape of a heart. It was a silver charm and engraved on it was _ASP & CMD. _I looked up at him and smiled before I grabbed his face and kissed him, not caring who was watching.


	16. Letters and Invitations

**Chapter 15 – Letters and Invitations**

The morning after my birthday started as any normal Sunday would in the Potter house. While religion was not something the Potters partake in, we all still woke at a reasonable hour to make it to the Burrow by around ten o'clock. Although we planned on a day like many others, we received a package of letters that changed our lazy Sunday plans.

Every year, around my birthday, we received our Hogwarts letters, which usually caused mixed emotions between members of the Pack. I myself usually felt both excited and nervous. My biggest fear was that my magic would somehow become ineffective, or that I would not be able to perform the new, more complex magic that would be required of me in the coming year. This year that irrational fear was only made worse by the impending OWLs that I would have to take this coming June.

Apparently my school work was not the only duty I would need to perform this year. I had thought, as I grabbed my letter from Lily, that the bulk of my letter was due to the trying academic year, but apparently the Headmistress had other plans for me. A navy and bronze badge fell out of my envelope with my list and a short letter from McGonagall herself. I stared at it not really believing I had been made a prefect. It seemed odd to me, but then again I sometimes wondered how Kenzie even made it into Ravenclaw with the amount of work she didn't hand in.

Al was the first to notice the addition that came with my letter and smiled as he held up a nearly identical silver and green badge. His appointment to the position was not shocking to anyone at the table because Al was second in our year, only to Rosie, or so I thought. My letter that was included in my package stated that I was currently the top ranked student, due to my outstanding scores on my exams the previous year. I knew this was due to the fact that I had been dreading my trip to New York and threw myself into my schoolwork. Rosie would be really mad if she found out that she was second.

Lily noticed the silent exchange that occurred between Al and I and then noticed the badges we both had before she flung herself at the two of us. This spurred the rest of the table into action as we were both congratulated for our hard work. James had also managed to be made quidditch captain which made us start the process over again.

By the time we had finished our congratulations two more letters had arrived at our table. One was from Rosie stating that she had received a prefect badge as well. The other was from Scorpious. I was surprised to see his letter, because his grandfather usually monitored his communication during the summers.

Score was usually unattainable to us 'Blood-traitors and Mudbloods'. Although his parents were wonderful people who resented what had happened in the war, Lucius Malfoy made the family keep up with their Pureblood standards. Score's letter told us that either he was risking being punished, or his grandfather was out of the manor.

Al opened the letter and it looked like he was conflicted on how to respond. As I quickly moved behind him to read over his shoulder I realized why. The head of the Malfoy family had died early this morning. This news was exciting, because people would finally see the reformed Malfoy family. We all knew they were better people now than they were twenty-five years ago. Still the news of a passing was always hard to stomach, even if the man was vile. The letter also mentioned, as if an afterthought, that Scorp was also appointed the Slytherin quidditch captain.

As Al told the family what we had read I could see that the news was hard for their emotions to comprehend as well. As we sat around the room talking about the news, the fireplace in the adjoining living room turned green before admitting a crying older woman and a lanky young man with a shock of aqua hair. Harry rushed over to Andromeda to help her to a chair while Teddy looked scared for his life.

'I don't know what happened! I left the kitchen to get dressed and when I came back down she was hysterical. She can't calm down enough to let me know what is happening.' Teddy nearly shouted to be heard over the woman's crying.

Ginny was on her knees in front of Andromeda trying to calm her down, but Harry had other ideas.

'Is it Narcissa, Dromeda? Did she write to you?' He asked her while rubbing calming circles on her back.

Andromeda nodded in response, finally calming down. I had forgotten that the two women were sisters. The three Black sisters were all very different, but the two remaining, I knew, had not spoken to each other since the older was disowned from the family for marrying a Muggleborn, nearly half a century before. Lucius Malfoy had kept his wife from the only member of her family that was still living, just because of her marriage. Teddy was the only blood relation Andromeda had had contact with for the last twenty-five years, until this morning.

The thought alone made me begin to cry. I realized, selfishly, that this was the life I would have now. My only relations that would talk to me in the future would be the ones I produced. I cried for the woman in front of me because I knew how she felt. Her emotions ranged from hopeful to horrified at the prospect of seeing her long lost sister. As Al began to comfort me as well, I kindly removed his hand and walked over to Andromeda.

'She has changed a lot you know?' I began talking to the now sniffling lady. 'She loves her family, and that includes you. She would always send things to Scorpious and secretly ask how Al and I were doing. She has changed for the better and I think the both of you deserve to know each other without anyone coming between you. You can finally do that now. Take this opportunity to know someone you already love again. Mrs. Malfoy seems like a lovely woman from what I have heard. Her husband is all that was holding her back from being your sister.' As I spoke, the woman seemed to burst into more tears, but her emotions were portraying that she was ecstatic and grateful for this chance to finally be with her younger sister again.

'Thank you.' She whispered only loud enough for me to hear. 'You always seem to know what to say.' I just wrapped her in my arms and held her until she had control of herself again. As I moved away the fire once again flared, but only a head came out. Nana Molly looked a little worried and a little angry all at once. It was nearly eleven and we were late with our arrival to the Burrow. When she saw Andromeda though, she disappeared and reappeared, in her full body, a minute later. The women were very close, and I think Molly took over the loss of the two other Black women in Andromeda's life.

Nana Molly was not one for personal space and when she reached the other woman; she pulled her into a fierce hug and brought her over to the fire. She did not scream her own address though, and they flooed over to the Tonks' home instead of the already crowded Burrow. The rest of us stood in the living room in awkward silence for a moment before, almost at once, we all moved in different directions, trying to get over the scene we had just witnessed.

Most of us when to our rooms to get ready. I had taken the least amount of time doing so and arrived at the kitchen to see Harry and Teddy discussing the wedding. An idea came to my mind and I didn't know if I should voice it or not. Teddy could smell my apprehension as I sat down and gave me a nod that said that I could speak freely.

'I know it's a little late in the game to be adding guests, but I really think that the Malfoys would love an invitation. With you extending a hand to them I think that the bridge between your grandmother and her lost family could mend faster. Obviously I really have no say in what you do; I just thought that it might be nice.' I finished lamely, but still felt I had crossed a line. I started to get up from my place at the table when Teddy grabbed my hand and stopped me.

He looked at me with a smile that let me know that he wasn't mad in the slightest. I could tell that though he felt apprehensive about the Malfoys being at his nuptials, he also had an excitement about finally meeting his blood relatives.

'I believe you that they have changed; it's just odd it has always been just me and Gran. I'll have to ask her how she would feel if they came, Vic as well obviously. Wouldn't do any good to have the bride angry with the groom.' Teddy laughed and I got up to leave the two men to their planning.

I went up to Al's room to see if he was ready. When I opened on the door I saw him packing a bag.

'Al, why are you packing a bag?' I asked apprehensively.

'Well you see…' He paused looking slightly shocked that I had caught him. 'I think Score could use a friend at the moment. I was thinking I could go over there and stay with him until the funeral was over.' He stated, as if it was obvious.

'So you were going to go without telling me then?' I asked jokingly, knowing he had a point about Score needing friends. He obviously thought I was serious though and I was bombarded with negative feelings.

'Chels please don't be like that. I was going to tell you before I flooed over and you know I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I was just getting my stuff together.' He sounded worried about my impending anger.

'Al, it was a joke. You can calm down, I'm not angry with you. I actually agree that he could use someone to be with him. I know how hard it is to lose a family member. Even if you don't like them, you usually can't help but love them.' Al visibly relaxed at my statement.

'You're not mad then?' He paused, waiting for me to confirm, yet again that this was fine. 'Oh thank Merlin. I really thought you might be angry at me for a second there.' I chuckled at his doubts and kissed him to ease any remaining worries.

We were interrupted when Ginny came looking for us. We were rightfully embarrassed at the situation, but Ginny just shook her head at us and told Al that she had Floo called Astoria and they were expecting him. He gave me and Ginny pecks on the cheek before rushing downstairs to the living room fireplace.

'I haven't seen you two apart since the beginning of summer. I was beginning to think that you two were attached at the hip, or in your case, the lips.' Ginny joked as she walked to sit with me on Al's bed.

She was right of course. With the court case and us becoming a couple, we hadn't really been apart unless I was working at WWW, or sleeping.

'I'm not actually sure how to feel about that to be honest. I don't like the idea of me relying on someone else, especially after what happened with my family. It all just seems so right, yet so scary at the same time.' I voiced my fears. Ginny sighed before answering.

'Chelsea, I must admit I had a similar thought pattern at your age. I dated boys before Harry, I know it's shocking after the butter dish story, but I did. I did like these boys, but never as much as Harry. They would try to do things for me, courteous things like holding open doors or helping me through the portrait hole. I took these as a sign of weakness and hated them for it. Harry did many of the same things when we started dating as well. At first I saw it as demeaning, as him thinking I couldn't do things myself. After the battle though I saw it differently though. It was like we were one entity. Two people sharing something special. Him helping me was like me helping myself in a way. It's hard to explain it, but it felt like we both needed the other to do those little things for us to make it through the day. I needed him to hold that door open to show that he still cared, just as he needed me to nag him about all the things he didn't want to do, but needed to do anyway. Love is all about compromises Chelsea. You will realize in time that though you may hate to be dependent on someone, you need them just as much as they need you.' She finished with a smile, but unshed tears sparkled in her chocolaty eyes.

Ginny was never one for heart to heart talks. Harry was usually the one I would go to for this kind of talk, yet Ginny seemed to have struck a chord somewhere inside me. I realized that I was more like her then I thought I was when first meeting her. Until now, I saw Ginny as the eleven year old girl from the stories. The girly, love struck pre-teen that her brothers made her out to be in embarrassing childhood stories. She was obviously more strong willed and independent than I gave her credit for.

'I think we are a lot more alike than I thought before. I love Albus, I really do. I just am having a hard time with my life as I know it being in the balance with this relationship. If one of us hurts the other somehow, I don't want to lose everything I know. You are my family now, but you are his blood. That's something I will never have in common with any of you. There is a Muggle saying, "blood is thicker than water". Basically no matter what someone you are related to does, your shared blood will out rule any injustices. I am not your blood and he is. That is what I am scared of, that I will lose you all. I could deal with a broken heart, but losing my world, this magical world where I am finally good enough, that is terrifying.' Ginny's tears had finally fallen as she listened to my fears, and tears of my own had fallen as well.

'You know that will never happen Chelsea. You are as much ours as Albus is now. We can't give you up even if we wanted to. You're as stuck with us as James, Al and Lily are, so get comfortable and enjoy the ride. If the time ever comes that you and Al part ways, we can work something out that will suit you both. Lucky for you I don't see that time coming because my son is over the moon for you.' She paused to wrap me in a tight embrace before continuing. 'You really shouldn't hold these thought in Chelsea, it isn't good for your health. If you ever have doubt or questions about anything please don't feel that you can't come to Harry or me, just because we are Al's parents. At this age a girl needs a mother, biological or not, because let's be honest, teenage years are like our own personal hell.' She laughed as she released me, wiping the last of her tears from her face.

'Does it ever get easier, the whole trust thing?' I asked, honestly curiously.

'It does and it doesn't. I love Harry and literally trust him with my life, and more importantly our children's' lives, but there are still moments when I feel as though he doesn't understand. Being women, we have so much expected of us and I don't think that any male can truly appreciate what we have to go through. I can tell you that I have taught my boys how to treat women with the respect they deserve; I think Albus took to that lesson better then James did. Harry has also had conversations with both boys on the topic. Like I said I trust Harry. Even though James has been treating women as rather disposable, I haven't gotten word of any of them being hurt or ill affected by his company. He is young and though I do not condone it, I know he will realize one day what we all already know. From what I hear Fiona isn't one for serious relationships either.' Ginny was speaking of the obvious chemistry between James and Fiona Finnigan his fellow chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team. When the two are around each other, the sexual tension is nearly unbearable.

'Fi is not willing to be tied down yet but I know for a fact that when she is she will know where to go. No worries there Ginny. And he really isn't as bad as that tattoo makes him seem I don't think.' I laughed at the thought of Harry's tattoo. He was a helicopter parent if I had ever seen one. 'As for Al, I know you have helped him become a wonderful young man, one I am lucky to have in my life. It's the thought of losing him that is the worrying part.' My fear of his lose had waned over our conversation but it was still a slight nagging in my mind.

'You will never know if you don't try, will you?' And with that, Ginny smiled and got up from the bed, leaving me alone to my thoughts.


	17. Invitations

**Chapter 16 – Invitations**

The next day, Teddy came to the Potters to talk to me about something after breakfast. We both had work, seeing as though it was Monday, but both of us could be a few minutes late and this seemed important.

'Ted, what is it? I need to get to Diagon Alley soon.' I asked slightly irritated. I have always been a punctual person; the Potter-Weasley family didn't know the meaning of the word though, well except Percy's family.

'I talked to Tori and Gran about what you said about the Malfoys and they both agreed after lots of tears that it was a good idea. The problem is that none of us feel comfortable delivering the invite because we don't know them really. You do though and we were wondering if, well…could you take it to them for us? You don't have to obviously, we could just owl it, but its last minute and it would be better if someone was there to explain.' Teddy looked at me hopefully, but the puppy dog eyes where unnecessary.

'I will take it for you, of course. I can't go at the moment though I have to be at WWW soon but afterwards I could stop by for you.' I smiled at the obvious nervous expression on the young man's face.

Ted stood abruptly and reached into his jacket pocket to retrieve the invitation. He handed it to me, smiled and walked towards the Floo. With a quick wave, he disappeared into the green flames, heading towards the hospital.

The invitation looked just like the ones the Pack had but together during the previous Easter holiday. We had spent two days as a human assembly line, doing the same task over and over again, five hundred and fifty times to be exact. Either Vic or Dom had put this one together, seeing as though the calligraphy was impeccable and done by a master of the craft.

I went to work a few minutes later, apologizing repeatedly for my tardiness. George and Freddie just laughed at me. They had only had one costumer and she was a regular who was hoping that the new products were available. She knew they were not coming out until next week, as usual, but she still tried to flirt her way into the back every morning to get a hand on them.

'You would never know that she was a Hufflepuff, she has so many Slytherin tendencies. She tried to get me to date her last year because she knew that I knew about the new stuff. She is crazy that one.' Freddie laughed as he walked with me to the back so I could hang my jacket, and change into my robes.

'She really is rather slippery. I remember in Herbology two years ago she would always use one excuse or another to hand her work in late. I think Neville was reminded of Hannah when he sees her and has a soft spot for her.' We both laughed at this knowing that this assessment was true. Hannah also may have been a Hufflepuff, but she knew how to get what she wanted out of people. It was a handy trick when you are a bartender.

'So what is on the agenda for today?' I asked Freddie who was the 'assistant manager' of WWW Diagon Alley.

'Today we are actually sampling some of our new products, and guess who our best advertiser is?' He taunted me with the fact that though I hate showing new products, I am rather good at it. I groaned, knowing today would wear me out.

'Do we have to? Can't you do this on a day when I have off?' Freddie just shook his head, goofy grin plastered on his face and he handed me a tray full of some of the new daydream potions and peacock peanut brittle. 'Fine! I'll do it but the two of you owe me big time!' I shouted loud enough so that George hopefully could hear in the main store area. I heard laugher, confirming this suspicion.

'Great. Here is your cheat sheet on the products and their effects. Now go make us more money than we know what to do with.' At this we both laughed as we exited the storage area.

I made my way over to the border between the Skiving Snackboxes and the Wonder Witch products to set up shop. This area got a lot of traffic, especially right before school started, so that kids could load up on the 'illegal' products before leaving for four months. Most of my pitches were to younger years, who dragged their parents to the alley as soon as possible to get their supplies. Percy stopped by around lunchtime and asked us all to join him for lunch. The shop was empty so we posted a sign and walked to the newest eatery in the Alley.

The place was small and rather nice, with light lunch options as well as heavier meals. It catered to everyone who could be stopping in to check out the place. I think that this diversity was due to the owners of the place. Molly and Dom were possibly as polar opposite as people could be, which made the fact that they owned a business together rather scary. The two had always been like sisters though and because of that things seemed to work out well for them.

Across the room I saw Molly was talking to a patron at their table and was taking care of any mishaps in the dining area. Lucy was manning the cash register and filling any beverage orders and Roxie, who though she loved her parents, disliked the shop a great deal, was creating delicious looking meals with Dom in the back before Louis and Rose could take them out to tables.

Needless to say the people were coming not just for the great food, but for the chance to snag a chat with a Weasley as well. Many business men and women came to see if they could persuade any Weasley into working at their shops or their department at the Ministry. It was really rather funny to watch, but I would hate to have that type of pressure on me regularly. We were all still kids and the fact that these people were starting on all of them, including Lily and Hugo who were only going into their third year, was rather odd to me.

Seeing as though the line to order was so long, I figured the list of orders was even longer. I excused myself from the group and made my way to the back to help Rox and Dom. The two looked eternally grateful and let me make the simpler menu items that were ordered. Once the crowd had died I left the two with a large Greek salad and sat with the Weasley men that I had come with.

The rest of the day went surprisingly fast and I was out the door at five o'clock sharp, walking towards the Leaky so I could Floo to Scorp's house. I had never been to Malfoy Manor before, mainly because of the elder Malfoy. Scorp really didn't see eye to eye with the man's views on blood status and constantly showed his family his views through his actions. His mother, Astoria, had instilled in him this nonjudgmental outlook on life and for that I was grateful. The woman had a lot of guts to deliberately disobey the head of her family and I had to respect her for her actions. I hope she is as great in person as Score made her sound because Flooing over without notice was not really common for the elite class the Malfoys ranked in.

As I slipped out of the fireplace in what seemed to be the entry way of the manor, I couldn't help but laugh. The manor had obviously been taken over by Astoria in the past day since the passing of her father-in-law. Many pieces of dark and older looking furniture was packed along the walls of the entrance and out the front door to the home I could easily spot new modern furniture being moved, without magic by my boyfriend and his best friend.

The woman in question turned at my laughter and smiled, recognizing me as a friend rather than a foe. She quickly walked over and welcomed me inside.

'It's nice to see you again as well Mrs. Malfoy.' I replied a friendly smile on my face. The woman shaking my hand seemed to be wonderful and I couldn't wait to get to know her better. 'I'm so sorry to barge in like this but I was wondering if I could speak to you and your husband about something quickly? If it's not a good time though, I can arrange to come back at a more convenient time.' She seemed startled by my professional manner; it probably had something to do with the fact that I was barely fifteen and acted more mature then her son who was only a month away from his sixteenth birthday.

She got out of her shock quickly and led me towards her husband's study, mentioning to the boys to just place the new furniture where they could find room for it. I was never one for awkward silence, and our walk seemed to be dragging on, so I quickly thought up a topic.

'I was sorry to hear about your father-in-law. I hope that your family is healing from your loss.' At this I heard a chuckle from the woman walking beside me, causing me to look up at her in awe.

'Chelsea dear, we both know that neither one of us is sad to see that man go. Yes it is sad that my husband has lost his father, but that man was an abomination whose views on status were quite Medieval.' Astoria smiled before continuing. "Thank you, though, for your kind words.'

'I know that your family and the Weasleys have never gotten along but I feel that that was very much due to Mr. Malfoy's views on blood status. I hope that the bridge can be mended somehow, though the friendship that Al and I have with your son. I feel like you and Ginny would get along swimmingly.' I smiled thinking of the woman who treated me as her own.

'Oh we do dear. Didn't you know that we work together at the _Profit_? I write in the entertainment section.' Wizarding entertainment has been growing rapidly in the time of prosperity since the end of the war nearly a quarter century ago. Things like television, theater, and the internet were now widely spread in our world and growing at a rapid pace. 'We even go to lunch once a month to complain about the men and children. It is quite funny really that no one has noticed the two of us in public together yet. I have a feeling Ginny has threatened many reporters until they fear for their jobs. It is well known that she is a shoe in to be the next editor-in-chief when Skeeter finally throws in her quick quotes quill in December.'

Though the relationship between the two women was surprising to me, news on Ginny's potential promotion was not. Gin was really excited to see how she could flip the profit from its current, rather fluffy position to one that conveyed truth rather than rumors or gossip. Ginny really was never one for fluffy.

By the end of this conversation we had reached the door to what was now Draco Malfoy's study. Astoria knocked gently on the door, waiting for her husband to give his consent to enter. When he did so, she opened the door and walked in to the room going over to the desk to look at the large monitor her husband was setting up. The computer seemed to be giving Mr. Malfoy some trouble and his wife simply took out the directions from the packaging and fixed her husband's mistakes while mentioning that the directions were there for a reason. The man simply rolled his eyes, while doing so he seemed to have noticed my presence.

'Hello Chelsea. Are you here to see the boys?' The older version of Scorpious said to me.

'Actually no I'm here to talk to you two about something.' I stated suddenly nervous. The look on his face became worried so I quickly changed gears. 'Nothing to be afraid of I promise.' I reached into my back pocket grabbing the invitation and holding it. 'Teddy asked me to come see the two of you this morning. After talking with Victorie and Andromeda, it was unanimous that they would love for you to attend their wedding. Obviously the notice is short and they would understand if you couldn't come but…' I was cut off by a wave of Draco's hand. If it weren't for his smile I would fear that he was dismissing the idea. Holding out his hand for the invitation, he quickly read it over and looked at his wife, who smiled and nodded.

'Chelsea, is Teddy home at the moment?' Though his question was unexpected I knew the answer.

'No he is actually at the Potter's. He and Andromeda always come over for dinner on Mondays. If they aren't there now they should be in the next few minutes. Why do you ask?' The question seemed odd.

'I would like to reply in person, would I be interrupting if I came back to your home with you. I would not be there long.' Draco asked, not really knowing if he was crossing a line.

'Well to be honest, Mr. Malfoy, if you com now you would not be able to leave until Ginny stuffed you with enough food to last a week. Plus, if you don't mind me saying so, it's a rather public affair on Mondays. I would suggest meeting for lunch tomorrow. I know for a fact that Teddy has an hour lunch around noon every day. I could take a note from you stating you would like to meet with him if you'd like.' Draco seemed to agree with this and wrote a quick letter to Teddy which I pocketed.

Astoria quickly pecked her husband's cheek before walking back with me to the entry way. The boys were sitting on one of the new couches looking exhausted. When they saw us walking towards them Scorp quickly got up and gave me a hug.

'Chels! When did you get here? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.' I laughed as the tall blonde squeezed me tightly and lifted me of the ground quickly before placing me back on my feet.

'Oh I just came to talk you your parents about something quickly on my way home from work. I actually must be off though but I am sure I will be seeing you before the Express and we can catch up then okay?' Though I kept my voice sounding happy, I could feel Albus' aura practically berating me with jealousy and rage. 'Excuse me.'

I quickly made my way over to him unsure of why he was feeling this way. I questioned him silently as to why, while grabbing his hand as a sign of caring. He quickly turned away and stormed outside. Though the rejection hurt, he was obviously thinking that something was going on between Scorpious and I. I ran after him to make him listen.


	18. Confrontations

**Chapter 17 – Confrontations**

Al was standing near a white peacock when I caught up to him. Though I knew Score's grandfather had collected the animal, it still shocked me to see them in the garden. I approached my boyfriend and the bird hoping that he would listen to me.

'How did you think that I wouldn't notice Chels?' The question seemed simple, yet it carried so much weight.

'How could _you_ think that I would even do that to you? You think that I would mess around with your best friend even though I am clearly in love with you? Did you even think about the fact that the only reason Scorpious and I even know of each other is because you practically forced us to become friends? I love you, idiot, not Score, or anyone else for that matter.' I paused as Al just stared at me, void of emotions on his face, but I could tell he didn't believe me. 'How could you not believe me Al? It has always been you. I don't go to him for comfort or support. I don't wish that I could protect him from the evils of the world. I don't love him so much it worries me to death. I feel those things for you Albus not him. So man up, because I can't reassure you whenever he is around. You need to trust me, just as I trust you.' Al seemed to be processing this slowly, still not believing me. I sighed knowing what I had to do.

'Okay. I am going to go now. Obviously having an argument about someone while standing in their front yard is not proper because I can feel their curiosity. You know where to find me if you want to talk about this. But just know that I meant everything I said. I love you Albus Severus Potter, no one else.' With that I turned and walked away, hoping that he could figure out the truth and come find me later on.

As I passed Astoria she gave me a knowing look and placed a caring hand on my shoulder guiding me towards the Floo so I could return home. When I got home, everyone was in the living room and I tried to act like everything was alright but Ginny and Harry saw right through my façade. Gin being the first to me, as she was siting closest to the Floo, quickly guided me to my room so we could talk. I made it into the room as my silent tears began to fall. She rubbed my back until I calmed enough to talk. Taking a deep breath I began.

'Al thinks that I cheated on him with Score. I don't know why he thinks that or why he won't believe me but he doesn't. I love that idiot. He knows how hard it is for me to love someone the way I love him. He knows it messes with my whole life trusting him with my heart. My whole life is invested in our bond and he is practically ready to throw that all away. I barely even know Score! They are best friends but I was always jealous that he got to spend more time with Al, so I kept my distance. I just don't understand!' By now my words were slurring because of my crying. I just don't understand how he could think I would do that to him.

I could tell Ginny was trying hard not to let her emotions show but she was furious. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that I loved her stupid son and for him to treat me so poorly really irked her.

'Chelsea, I think I mentioned before that the Potter men are terrible at romantics. That's no excuse for Al to treat you as he did, but as a whole, we Potters are protective of what we love. If he thought that there was something going on with you and Scorpious then that is something he needs to work through. I assume you told him it wasn't true?' She paused and only spoke again when I nodded the affirmative. 'Then all you can do is wait for him to realize that he is being a stupid arse. Try not to make yourself too upset sweetheart. He will realize what he has done soon and he will beg for forgiveness.' She finishes with a look of remembrance in her eyes.

'He is going to need one hell of an apology. I don't think I can go through this feeling again to be honest.' I looked up into my surrogate mother for advice only she could give.

'When Harry and I have disagreements I usually stretch out the apology phase for my pleasure.' She finishes with a wink and a chuckle. I try not to but my laugh bubbles up and soon we are both in tears from our laughter.

Soon after, Ginny leaves so that I can wash up for dinner, which should be ready shortly. As I change from my work clothes I remember Mr. Malfoy's invitation to lunch the following day that I haven't given to Teddy yet. I pick it from my pocket and head downstairs.

I hear a muffled conversation as I pass Harry's office door. Maybe he had an emergency Floo call. I don't think that much of it but I know that Harry isn't happy with whatever the person on the other end is saying. I walk into the kitchen to see what I can help Ginny with. She puts me to work finishing the garden salad and soon we are all at the table ready to eat.

Conversation flows as if nothing is wrong, but part of me feels like I don't belong here anymore. I can feel that Ginny and Harry are trying their hardest to make me feel loved, but I can't seem to accept it. It feels wrong that they are taking my side and not Al's, like I tricked them somehow. As soon as dinner is over I pull Teddy aside as Ginny and Vic clean the table. The young couple has been eyeing me since I have arrived home and though their concern is appreciated, they both know that I hate being babied. While Vic obviously went to Ginny to get her info, I had other plans for Teddy. There was no need for this to spread to the rest of the Pack.

'Teddy, Draco Malfoy gave this too me to deliver to you. He says he wants to give you an answer in person to your invitation. They are really great people Ted. I am glad you are giving them a chance.' I smiled at him as he took the letter, though that smile didn't last for long.

'Chels, why were you upset when you came through the Floo? You seemed a second away from tears. What happened? Who hurt you? Was it Malfoy?' Before the questions could continue I stopped him by holding up my hand.

'Don't worry about it Teddy. It really is not that big a deal. Al and I just had a fight, that's all. I hope you can keep this to yourself though? I know Vic is in there getting info from Gin, but I want this to stay in the family. And I don't mean the Weasleys, I mean the immediate family. No Pack meeting on this yeah?' he seemed reluctant to agree to my terms but eventually gave a nod agreeing to my terms. The Pack was family to Teddy and I, the only members without parents. Though Gin and Harry had helped raise us both, somehow the Pack was our home. My asking him to keep my secret from them was hard and I appreciated his effort.

'Thank you Ted, for everything you have done for me. It means the world.' I wrap him in a tight hug before letting him go. 'Promise to tell me how the meeting goes with Mr. Malfoy ok?' I say as I walk towards the stairs to my room. As soon as he agrees I turn to walk up the stairs.

I don't like feeling as though I am being pitied. I have become stronger recently; I think it is due to the fact that nothing is holding me back now. My mother was the last thing and now with her gone, I can go nowhere but up. This summer I became my own woman, and it is something I am eternally grateful for. I can make it on my own now; I don't need him. Just as I was almost convinced of this is when I reached my room.

Though it was dark inside, the sun having set recently, I could still make out the shape of a man on my bed. He seemed to be trapped in his own thoughts, not having heard me come in. I quickly took my wand out of my pocket and pointed it at the intruder.

'I suggest that you either leave or state your reason for breaking and entering.' I say as threateningly as I can manage, I try to ignore the fact that my wand hand is shaking quite a lot.

'Chelsea! Merlin will you please put down your wand! I know you are mad but I came to talk to you!' I would know that voice anywhere.

'Jesus Al. Way to give a girl a heart attack, sitting in a dark room like that. You looked like an intruder! I could have shot a spell at you without warning! How could you do something so..' I would have continued my ranting if a pair of strong hands had not grabbed my face to force me to look at him.

'I'm sorry. For everything, Chels. I can't believe I thought there was something between you and Score. You just looked so happy to see him, and you didn't even give me the time of day. I know it sounds stupid as hell but I was hurt by you ignoring me, even when our friend needed you. I realize that now, but in the moment my mind jumped to my worst fear. You mean the world to me Chels. I really can't see my life without you. Score was so mad at me when I told him what happened. He said he isn't talking to me till school starts on principle. Even my own father thinks I'm a disgrace. He Flooed to tell me to man up and apologize because letting you go would be a mistake. I know he was right. As soon as he said it I packed up and came home. I just don't know how to make it up to you Chels. I love you so much and the fact that I was willing to question your feelings for me was wrong. I..I just don't know what to say to make it right again.' He has had unshed tears in his eyes the whole time, they finally fell as he finished. The pain there was of his doing and he knew it, but that part of me that belongs to him refused to let him fall apart.

'I think you have pretty much covered everything there is to say Al. I love you so much that it hurts and when you say things like you did today it breaks me. I can't see myself with anyone else for the rest of my life, but if you can't get ahold of your jealousy then we need to wait until you can to continue this relationship. Though it will hurt us both if that happens, I refuse to ruin what we have because you have some fear that I will leave you. Can you get over your jealousy? If I am talking to Scorp will you realize that there is nothing but friendship there? Or any other boy for that matter. Can you do that for me? For us?' It hurt me to put Albus in a position to choose. Both of our hearts were on the line with my proposition.

Albus still had silent tears falling from his hurt eyes. Those piercing green eyes that had captured my heart from the very beginning. I hope that he has enough faith in us to never let go. If he did my heart may never recover. He seemed to be looking at me as if to see if he could get me to agree to something. His emotions were all over on the spectrum, the strongest being regret. This started my own tears once again, as I waited for his answer.

'I will try my hardest to never accuse you of cheating on me again. I can't promise that I will not accuse others of trying to get you to cheat on me though. You became a new person this summer Chels, and it makes you even sexier than before. I refuse to have someone take you from me now. Is that a good compromise?' I blush slightly at his words. I have never been described as sexy and it takes me a minute to realize he is waiting for an answer.

'I think that is fair. Though I don't think that anyone will try to "take me from you", I'm nothing special.' I look up and chuckle at his confused look.

'I will never understand how you don't see your own beauty, or the fact that you could have any one you wanted.' Al looked at me trying to decide what to say next. 'How can I help you see it? How can I help you see how beautiful you really are?'

'I think that is something I have to do on my own Al, but I would be happy if you'd stick around for moral support.' His smile was mirrored on my own face.

'You mean it? I'm forgiven for being a complete arse?' he asked pulling me up from the bed to stand in front of him.

'I guess just this once. Though if you do it again then we may have a problem.' I smiled up at the young man that I could never stay mad at.

In response to my forgiveness, Al picked me up and spun me around, not unlike I've seen Teddy do to Vic. I laughed at his antics and soon he slowly placed me on the floor, our bodies much closer than they were before. As he leaned his face down towards mine, my heart fluttered and my spirits rose. This was where we belonged, in each other's arms.


	19. The Rehearsal

**Chapter 18 – The Rehearsal**

The next week and a half flew by in shopping and work and before I knew it the whole family was crammed into the Burrow. Teddy and Vic's wedding rehearsal was scheduled for Thursday evening, while Friday was set aside for decorating and set up, and Saturday was the big day. The wedding party consisted of the happy couples "brothers and sisters" and they each had a friend. Teddy's best man was none other than Ryan Wood, the man who made my first year at Hogwarts fairly entertaining. Vic had chosen Molly as her "friend". Though Molly had opened the café with Dom, Vic and Molly were some of the closest cousins in the family. The two oldest Weasleys children were very caring and acted as mothers to everyone, so it really shocked no one when Vic asked Molly to be her Maid of Honor.

On Thursday, Lily and I helped Molly and Nana Molly with the rehearsal dinner. Dom couldn't make it because one of the owners needed to stay with the café. They would be switching roles tomorrow so that Dom could help her sister with any last minute errands. The dinner was going to be massive; Charlie even made it out to see his goddaughter's big day. I finally got to thank him for the wonderful jacket he had given me for my birthday. He just smiled and said next year would be even better. I already couldn't wait.

Dinner took up most of my day. I only had an hour before the rehearsal was set to start, so I had to rush to get ready. Vic had picked out my outfit for tonight, claiming that nothing I owned other than my bridesmaids dress was good enough. At least she knows me well enough to not buy me something pink. The dress was electric blue and black chevron patterned, and though I would have never looked at it twice, it looked fantastic on me. I finished my look with a pair of black bootie wedges and a half up hairstyle just as Lils came in to get me.

'Chelsea I have never seen you look better. Al isn't gonna know what hit him. Poor sap.' We laughed as we made our way downstairs. As we made it to the kitchen I asked Nana Molly if she needed any more help.

'Oh no dear you have done more than enough already. Go out with the others and have fun. I'll be out shortly with the rest of the dishes.' She said as she practically pushed me out the door.

The garden looked beautiful. While the bridal party was cooking, the groomsmen were cleaning and setting up for tonight. They did a great job. There was a dance floor magically placed in front of a small stage and round tables were set up all around it. Almost everyone was already here, with just Teddy and Vic missing, but I knew they were somewhere inside talking to the Ministry official about the ceremony.

I searched the yard for Al but he seemed to be lost in the crowd, or so I thought. As I was about to go mingle a pair of arms came around me to keep me from moving. I immediately felt rage to my left and was so shocked by the force of it I had to look. Al stood there, clenching his fists trying not to murder whoever it was touching me like only he should be. I quickly tried to get out of the arms, but they held me tight. I looked up to see Ryan staring down at me laughing.

'Ryan please let me go. I am not here to be your arm candy I believe that is the lovely brunette over theirs job.' I replied coldly, hoping he would realize I was not in the mood for his games.

'But Chels, I haven't seen you in like a year! We need to catch up. You just need to relax and loosen up a bit.' He replied with an easy smile, which just made me angrier. I was about to reply when Al came up behind Ryan and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Hey little Potter! Long time no see! I was just telling Chels we needed to catch up care to join us?' Ryan clearly had not heard we were together, but that did not matter to Al at the moment.

'No I'm good but I would like it if you stopped manhandling my girlfriend.' At his words the arms around me quickly left and I saw that Ryan had his hands raised and was staring at Al's raised wand. I needed to stop this before it started.

'Al it is obvious that Ryan didn't know we were together otherwise he would have respected out relationship, isn't that right Ryan?' I ask in a tone that is not up for argument.

'Yeah Al I had no idea. Sorry man, won't happen again.' Ryan sounded like a scared child, rather than a grown man and professional quidditch player. Al relaxed at his words. I walked over to him and quickly dragged him around the house, because I was sure that the whole family had seen what had just transpired.

'Al I promise that that was not what it looked like. You know I love you and wouldn't do that to you ever.' I said as soon as we were out of view from the family. Al looked much calmed then a minute ago but was still angry, luckily it wasn't towards me.

'It's not you I am mad at you know that, but this is what I was talking about. You have pro quidditch players that are seven years older than you hitting on you. He is nearly Teddy's age Chels; do you know how that makes me feel?' He questions.

'I can imagine it makes you feel insecure but you really have nothing to worry about as long as I am not imperioused. Got it? You're stuck with me.' I finished with a smile, which he gratefully returned.

I gave him a quick kiss which he returned, but he pulled me back around the house when I started to walk back to the party. He pulled me close, and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear before leaning down to speak into it.

'You really do look stunning tonight. I know you aren't a fan of dresses but this one really suits you.' He spoke softly and it sent shivers down my spine.

'Well thank you. Vic picked it out, so I am just glad it's not pink or ruffled.' I said trying to ignore that Al still had his head at my neck and was slowly walking me backwards until I felt my back hit the house. Immediately after making contact with the house Al began kissing down my jaw and to my neck.

'You know, I have been wanting to do this all day.' He said as he continued up the other side of my neck until he reached my other ear. 'I really wish we could just go home, I won't have you to myself for two whole days, and then we only have a few days till school. Can't we just sneak away for an hour?' He pleaded as he lightly bit my ear lobe. I shivered and Al caught me from falling by grabbing my hips. He was at my ear again in a flash. 'Please?' I nearly gave in but of course someone was there to save me from myself.

'Oh Merlin! I'm sorry. Shit.' I hear Molly say before I see her standing with her back to us. 'Um, we are ready to start whenever you guys get back. I'll just go and make something up so that you can take your time to fix yourselves up.' She stated quickly as she practically ran away.

Al still had me pressed against the side of the Burrow as Molly left. We stood there frozen for a moment before we burst into laughter.

'Did she just…' I couldn't even get the full sentence out before I started laughing again.

'She just said shit, right? I'm not imagining it?' Al got out before he backed up enough so we could calm down.

I straightened his tie that I didn't realize I had loosened and he helped me straighten my dress and fix my hair. When we deemed the other appropriate we made our way back to the family. The first person I went towards was Molly.

'Molls, I am so sorry you walked up to that. It was inappropriate of us and I apologize.' Though I know she heard me she was still looking out amongst the crowd. 'Molly please look at me.' She finally turned; she was blushing at my words.

'Chelsea, though I do not condone that behavior in people, especially those as young as you and Albus, I appreciate your apology. Now that you are back we can start the rehearsal.' And with that she turned on her heel and went to find Vic.

I knew I was going to be under her watchful eye for the rest of the weekend. I sighed and followed her to see what Vic needed of me. The bride to be looked radiant in a pale pink dress that flowed around her perfectly. She looked so happy with Teddy's arms securely wrapped around her middle as she talked to Ryan and Molly. The laughter that she had in her eyes and the smile on her face showed just how truly happy she was. I used to hope that one day I would feel her joy, now I know that it is all a matter of time.

Al grabbed my hand, effectively pulling me out of my daze and towards the lovely couple. They quickly told all of us what they had discussed with the official and then we were set up to practice. Al and I were set to walk down behind Vic's younger cousin Julien, her Aunt Gabi's youngest son, who is about to turn four. He was an adorable child with his father's dark features and his mother's charm. We were to be followed by Lily and James, Molly, Julien's seven-year-old sister Chloe, then the beautiful bride on the arm of the oldest Weasley son.

The rehearsal went by rather quickly. The ministry official basically just gave us the dos and don'ts of wedding ceremonies. It was quiet boring actually. Al kept making faces that had me and Lily constantly holding back our laughter. James pretended not to notice but I could tell he was just trying to be mature and not join Al. It was odd seeing him act as if he was above it all.

Once the short rehearsal was over, dinner was served. I helped Nana Molly even though she insisted I sit, it never made sense to me why she always wished to do everything herself. She had plenty of willing helpers. I took my seat next to Al at The head table after everyone had been served. He pulled my chair closer and slung his arm around the back of my chair. Ever since the incident with Scorpious, Al has been much more forthcoming with his feelings about our relationship. It has brought us closer together and fixed most insecurity that the two of us had in our relationship.

Ryan and Molly both gave speeches that spoke of the funny times in Teddy and Vic's relationship, but they were obviously keeping the best stories for the wedding itself. After this everyone began dancing and chatting, not unlike any other Weasley gathering. Teddy and Vic were dancing like they were the only two in the world. It was hard to turn away from the obviously in love couple; everyone seemed to agree with this as most of the family was watching the two of them.

'You know,' Al suddenly whispered in my ear. 'This will all be for us one day.' He paused and I stepped back slightly from our dance to look at him. 'I'm not going to mess this up again Chels; I have done that enough in the past.' He smiled at me before leaning down for a quick kiss and beginning our dance again.

I could only hope that his words would be true one day.


End file.
